


Let's see...your eyes, nose, lips, cheek

by nica00



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 3rd person narrator perspective might change after the three dots, Accidental Bonding, Alpha Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Issues, Found Family, Hyuck is the best alpha, Hyuck learns to understand him, M/M, Mark is stubborn, NCT 2020, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Omegas can be pack leaders, Porn With Plot, a little plot twist in there as well, and they were HOUSEMATES, bonding is like a click between two people in this fic, hyuck is pining like a tree, mark struggles with being an omega, markhyuck, not mating thats different, pussy omega, something that binds them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nica00/pseuds/nica00
Summary: Even if you are farther away than the sky, I’ll send my heart to the cloudsHoping the moon will send it above.Donghyuck joins Taeyongs pack earlier than planned and unknowingly walks into the life of the unreachable omega who once changed his.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, established chenji - Relationship, established norenmin - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 139





	1. The moonlight surrounds us

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Good Evening by Shinee.  
> This is a result of me experimenting with enemies to lovers. I hope this is good.

Mark awoke to a new, alluring and strangely familiar scent invading his nose. He smelled moss and birch, like he had fallen asleep in his childhood bedroom where the windows faced the woods behind his old house. He liked to sleep with them open when it rained. He liked the smell of the trees and how it lingered in his clothes. He climbed out of bed and quickly went searching for the source. 

He went into Johnny's room and found all was intact except for a large lump on the bed. Johnny was there and the smell was not coming from a guest in his room; Only his smell was there, warm ground coffee beans with a hint of chocolate.

Mark walked out and in the direction of Taeils room, his other housemate on the first floor. He usually woke up early to do whatever it was that he did at the ass crack of dawn, but his cotton smell seemed to be lingering near. 

He crossed the living room area and saw the front door wide open. He went to close it, but suddenly the smell was a lot stronger. He turned and in front of him stood a boy. Undeniably alpha and quaintly handsome. His skin was tan. No, not tan, Mark corrected himself; This boy looked like he had been dipped in honey. The moles on the left side of his face resembled chocolate chips, enhanced only further by his cedar brown doe eyes that instantly caused Mark to suspect that they were surely not as innocent as they seemed. 

“Excuse me, who are you?” Mark asked. 

“Mark! Hi!” The boy said, a bit surprised. “I’m Donghyuck, I just joined. Taeil is helping me with my things. Sorry for leaving the door open like that, I was carrying some boxes inside” the boy, _Donghyuck_ said, walking closer. Firstly Mark thought he was crowding him in but he realized he just wanted to get past him and through the door. 

“Why would you assume I’m Mark? I could be Johnny” Mark questions tentatively. He didn’t like it when people assumed he was an omega. 

"Well, Taeyong hyung told me that three people live here on the first floor. Two alphas and one omega. I already knew Taeil and Johnny so I um, took a wild guess” he said, a kind but slightly nervous smile decorating his mouth. 

“Okay” Mark nodded, trying to keep a normal face. Donghyucks’ scent was making him drunker by the second, the pheromones overbearing and Mark felt himself beginning to leak just from the proximity of a _new_ young alpha. 

“You also smell like an omega” Hyuck admitted looking straight at Mark since he was about his same height. 

“Oh Really?” 

“Yeah... Sweet and fruity, but not too overbearing. Like melons” the alpha concluded nonchalantly. Mark gulped, the smell of Hyuck was now so strong he could taste it on his tongue. He only hoped his smell didn’t disgust him. 

“Taeyong didn't tell me anything about a new house mate this specific week” Mark wasn’t trying to be rude, but this was the week his heat was hitting. He was very sensitive to smells and Donghyuck was a distracting one to say the least. 

“It was all very last minute. We were planning for me to join later in the year but due to some trouble it had to be sooner. I am sorry this inconveniences your heat cycle. I will do my best not to leave my scent all over the place for as long as you need.” he said mindfully. Mark blushed and at that, his cheeks heating up at the thought of how good an alpha Hyuck was. He knew he was soon to be in heat. There was no way in hell he would give an alpha the satisfaction of a blush. Under normal circumstances he would blush later. 

The alpha could probably smell it on him. “I’ll stay out of your way” Donghyuck said. When he talked, he had an air of paramountcy. He absentmindedly carried himself with elegance, his hand gestures present but not all over the place; defined and calculated. This control over himself was surprising to Mark. All the alphas his age he had met were boisterous, sloppy and puplike; They would have been pouncing on Mark in his current state. Their alpha title was big on them, and here Donghyuck was, cautious, refined and grown; An alpha yet not full of himself. 

“Thank you” 

“You can call me Hyuck. Nice shorts by the way” Hyuck said as he walked past Mark and outside. He turned back and smiled softly before saying “They suit you” as he disappeared outside. Mark looked down to see himself wearing the moose boxers that Johnny had gotten him as a gag gift. He craved death now more than ever. 

He decided that, since he was up, he might as well help. He walked into the room across from his and began to grab some things all pack members kept in the spare room that was now going to be occupied by Hyuck. He took out Johnny's bag of clothes to donate, which never really made it out the threshold of their front door, and took Taeils’ old weight set and put it in the elders room. He also took the donation clothes to the other alphas room. Mark usually kept his bag of heat supplies in the closet there but he had moved it the last time and now it sat in his own closet. 

He put on some soccer shorts that used to belong to Yuta, his slip on vans and went to help them with the boxes. As soon as he stepped outside, he spotted Taeil laughing inside the U-haul. Donghyuck was on the pavement looking up at him with a bewildered expression. 

“Pass me a box” Mark said and Taeil did, carefully, but not before throwing an amused glance towards Hyuck. There were a few more boxes left, so Mark hurried inside and dropped them on the floor. One trip turned into four, and on the fifth all that was left were clothes. Hyuck had them on hangers and ready to be put in the closet, so Mark did. As he opened the closet, he saw his backpack there. He could have sworn he had put it in his own closet, yet here it was, mocking him. 

Since this was his heat bag inside he kept some gatorade, water bottles, snack bars, clothes to spare, clothes from his packmates as well as some toys. He also had some ramen, just in case he got hungry during his heat. It was all he could ever need. He hung the clothes he held and quickly grabbed it, determined to take it to his room as soon as possible. As he turned, Hyuck walked in with the remaining clothes, startling Mark and causing him to drop the bag. He had never hated fucking drawstring backpacks until the moment everything in his had fallen out and ended out in the open for Hyuck to see. Mark felt mortified. 

Hyuck threw the hanged clothes on the bed and knelt down, quickly beginning to grab the bottles of water that were rolling away. Mark just stayed frozen in place, looking at the knotted monstrosity that was now beside his left foot. Hyuck seemed to pay no mind to it, kept picking up the scattered clothes and eventually, the glittery toy as well. He placed the things inside his bag and then he stood up, beginning to look messily through his boxes. He took a striped shirt, folded it neatly and pressed it inside the bag, offering Mark a smile. He tugged at the rucksack strings and tied them, all while making eye contact with Mark. Suddenly everything was too much.

He closed his eyes and counted to 3, like he did whenever he felt his feral omega begin to make an appearance.

 _One;_ Mark felt the light on his skin as it shimmered through tree branches. He was in the forest. He could smell the birch and moss, humid air filling his senses.

 _Two_ ; His brain told him to go inside, run to his room and lock the door. He was slipping. 

_Three;_ Hyuck stood in front of him, eyes blown wide as he parted his mouth slowly. The trees around them whistling a soft melody. 

He blinked a couple of times, causing Mark to see his eyes in slow motion. They had drifted closer, and Hyuck stopped both of them with a hand on Mark's shoulder. He grabbed the backpack carefully and led Mark to his own room. He placed the bag next to the bed and gave Mark an apologetic look before making his way out.

“Donghyuck” Mark called and he stopped in his tracks, not even turning to look at Mark. 

“Yes?” He questioned, voice raspy as be spoke. 

Mark wasn't thinking straight. The only time he had done this with his house mates he had been delirious. Still, he grabbed a pillow from his bed and tapped Hyucks back softly. 

“Could you please scent this for me? I know that we met like an hour ago but I’m really close to my heat and your smell is just so... I know it's just the preheat talking, but…” he said nervously. 

Hyuck didn't let him finish and just took the pillow and began to rub his face in it. He nuzzled his nose into it, and pressed it against his neck and his face. He gave Mark the pillow and opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it, giving Mark one last indecipherable look before shutting the door behind him. 

Whenever his heat came, he stayed in his room the whole week. If he craved anything, his packmates would get it for him. He usually just binged his shows and his friends would make him food. They would all do the same whenever the alpha ruts came. Quarantine in their room for at least 4 days, while the rest took care of the food and any other necessities. It was soothingly domestic and Mark was grateful. He never had to worry about being in danger or vulnerable during his heats and he knew that he would be taken care of, even if it was in a non sexual aspect; He could handle the rest by himself. 

He decided he would take a nap to wait for the heat to come. He could feel it was soon, and he sighed as he curled up against the pillow. 

He awoke to the same pleasant earthy smell and the overlapping one of fried chicken? 

He saw a bag of takeout on his bedside table and dug in, busying himself dipping his chicken strips in ranch. Whenever he got his heat, he would crave fried chicken. Taeyong was the only one that knew, since Mark had confided in the older omega so he sent him a quick text that said _“thank you”_. 

He quickly received a “ _you’re welcome I guess”_

When he had finished eating, he opened the door to hang the trash bag on the knob like he always did during heats but he saw a shirt hanging there. It was the one Hyuck wore while moving in. It was a steel blue color, and Mark couldn't help but bring it to his face instantly. His smell was stronger, since he had worn the shirt while he was sweating. Mark thought back and realized this was what Hyuck wanted to offer before leaving but didn’t.

Hyuck walked out of Johnny’s room, with a stupid loose white tank top on and Mark whined at his prescence. Taeil and Johnny followed closely behind, their scents spiked with worry. 

“You doing alright?” Taeil asked, running a hand through his hair. Mark nodded rapidly, leaning into the touch. “Tell me if that changes. I called Renjun and he said if you needed him he would come” 

“Thanks hyung” Taeil smiled. As Johnny passed him, he gave Mark a tight hug.

“Want me to scent you pup?” Johnny asked. Mark shook his head no. Johnny nodded slowly after seeing the shirt in Mark's hands. He had an coy look on his eye as he pinched Marks cheek and left them alone. 

“Did you eat the chicken?” Hyuck asked. 

“Yeah, Taeyong… How did you know it was fried chicken? 

“I brought it. My sister always craves it when she is in her cycle” Hyuck shrugged. 

“Thank you” 

“It’s alright. We got pizza for us. Text us if you want some later. Go rest” Mark looked up at him, grateful yet sad. 

Hyuck didn't want to stay with him during his heat. He felt some sort of twisted rejection cloud his judgement. He wanted to prove to him he could be a good omega, yet his alpha wasn't giving him the opportunity. Almost automatically Mark begins to shed tears. Hyuck came closer and tugged him into a hug. “Are you okay?”

“No, please. Be good to me” he whined under the minuscule attention. His belly was aflame.

“ _Mark_ ” Donghyuck warned firmly. He sighed loudly before continuing. “That is just your heat talking” he states, pushing Mark's hair back. Mark felt that his scalp was incandescent. Hyuck pressed his lips against his forehead and left a soft kiss there for languid relief. Mark took the opportunity to nuzzle into the alphas neck and as he did, Hyuck pressed another kiss to his temple then hastily pushed him away. “ _Mark,_ ” he said again, this time through gritted teeth. Mark could see that Hyuck was having a hard time restraining himself. He was doing the right thing but at that moment Mark didn’t care. He wanted Hyuck, all of him. He would think about consequences later. 

“But you’re my Alpha” Mark whimpered, wiping the tears that kept dropping hastily. Hyuck breathed in roughly, realizing what had happened. He had called him _his_ alpha. He just completed the bond Donghyuck started years ago. 

“You don’t want me?” Mark asked, a broken sob leaving his mouth as he spoke. It was all happening too fast. 

“I didn’t say that, I just know that you are heat drunk right now and my pheromones aren’t doing you any good. You have to go back inside your room” Hyuck wanted to reach out and dry his eyes, but he knew better than to touch Mark again. 

Mark was calling him his alpha, and Hyuck wanted nothing more than to finally scoop him into his arms and be completely surrounded by him. This was his omega, and he ached to comfort him. 

“Please” he whispered, dropping to his knees, face eye level to Donghyuck’s crotch. Mark was all trembling lips and tear clad eyes as he bared his neck to the Alpha. Hyuck preened, his alpha pleased with the sight. 

“Fuck” Donghyuck squeaked in surprise as Mark reached out to undo his pants. He knelt in front of the boy and leaped forward, wrapping his arms around Donghuyck’s waist and nuzzling his face into his lower belly. 

“That was so cute, how your voice cracked when you said _fuck_ ” Mark acknowledged, beginning to press small kisses to any part of Donghyuck he could. “My alpha is so cute”

“Mark, I need to get you to bed” Hyuck said, trying to reason with the omega. The latters eyes widened in excitement and he began to stand up and press kisses upward, all the way through Hyucks chest and into his exposed clavicle until he reached his shoulders. He kissed his neck, nibbling a little on the alphas skin before mumbling

“Yes” he said, caressing his lower abdomen. “Stay with me”

“I’m so sorry” Hyuck said weakly, his voice aroused yet shameful. Before Mark could comprehend what was happening, the alpha was calling for Taeil and Johnny. Marks omega felt so betrayed that it physically hurt him as he was pulled away from his alpha. He cried loudly, trying to escape their hold but it was futile. Hyuck stared at him broken as both Johnny and Taeil dragged him into his room. 

“Donghyuck, call Taeyong. Tell him to get Renjun” Taeil ordered and with a heavy heart, Hyuck obeyed. 

•••

  
  


When Renjun arrived at Marks room, he was met with a pleasing sight. Mark was naked, laying on his belly and grinding against the mattress. As soon as his nose picks up Renjun’s honey scent, he turns and Renjun can finally see the state the omega was in.

“Oh pup, why didn't you ask for me sooner?” Renjun cooed, setting the things he needed from Mark's heat backpack into the nightstand. He sat on the bed and dragged Mark to sit up and lean against him. Mark was sat in between his legs, trembling and grinding his body against the younger to get any sort of relief possible. Renjun secretly loved this. He loved that out of all his friends, he was the one that could deal with Marks omega. When his first heat came Renjun had been the one his beloved hyung asked for. The first heat was extremely crucial to an omegas health, and it could not be suppressed. After that, Mark suppressed all his heats until last year, when he turned 20 and the pack decided it was affecting his health. He became even moodier, snapped at them twice as fiercely and was overall disobedient and rebellious, attitudes that were very much unlike the real Mark they knew. Due to this he was off suppressants. 

Renjun was requested again, even though he was mated. His omegas, Jaemin and Jeno did not mind; Mark was pack, and he was suffering. Renjun had been his best friend since they had been small.

Mark picked an alpha that he had known his whole life to handle his heats, one that he trusted blindly. 

When Donghyuck told Taeyong and he called him to say what happened Renjun could not believe it. It was odd, not only because Mark was the most prudish omega he had ever encountered, but because he was a creature of habit. He was accustomed to Renjun. His mouth and smell and everything that came with helping him get through his heats with as little suffering as possible. The first thing that crossed his mind was _destined pair_ s, but he quickly shrugged it off. He had two omegas for fucks sake, he knew better than to even think of such an archaic concept to explain the events between Donghyuck and Mark. But as the omega puckered his lips and kissed Renjun over his shoulder and instead of calming down he became even more restless, Renjun’s gut told him this was bigger than he could comprehend. 

“Renjun, where is he?” Mark asked, bringing Hyucks shirt up to his nose. He could not believe Mark Lee, one of the fiercest omegas he had ever met, was asking for Donghyuck right now.

_Lee Donghyuck._

Renjun had seen that little dweeb snort his noodles all over himself from laughing too hard. This was Jeno’s best friend _Donghyuck_. The same Donghyuck Renjun had become so used to seeing almost every day this past year and a half they had been mated. He even missed him when he wasn't around their loft pestering them. Life truly finds a way, he thinks. 

“He is with Taeyong” Renjun answered. He realized too late that it wasn't the best idea to tell him he was with another omega, but he never lied to Mark. “Johnny and Taeil sent him up there” Mark whined at this and Renjun took the opportunity to work his tongue into his mouth slowly. 

“I want my alpha,” Mark said, and Renjun frowned at this. 

“Can you focus on my voice?” He asked as they parted. Mark nodded, blushing when Renjun hooked his arm under his left thigh and spread his legs, long fingers gripping the fair skin. “If he was here, what would you want him to do to you, hm?” Mark seemed to melt at the question and Renjun decided this was the way to go. 

“Anything” 

“I think that he would fall in love with your pretty pussy” Renjun said, and he meant it. Even if he already had two cunts he had fallen in love with, he could admit that Marks’ was a sight for sore eyes; Where Jeno had the wettest and Jaemin had the tightest, Mark had the softest and prettiest cunt. Obviously, this was not common knowledge; Only Renjun knew, and it brought a pleased smile to his face. 

He also knew that at one moment in time, his mates had also marvelled at Mark's pussy, when they were still untouched by any alpha and relied on each other to keep themselves sane. It mostly consisted of hungry mouths and wandering fingers but, when this agreement started and he fucked Mark, Renjun noticed how soft he was between his legs. They asked him eagerly when he came back from Marks first heat how it had been. Needless to say that it was not an issue with his mates whenever he assisted Mark. 

Everything about Mark was pretty. But when he was fucked, his cheeks, neck and chest would blush a warm pink color, as if the simplest touch would cause the prettiest roses to bloom inside him, only visible through the pale of his skin. His mouth and pussy became puffy, both holes becoming extra sensitive. It was the one of the most mesmerizing things Renjun had ever seen. He pressed two fingers against Marks cunt, dragging them down and prodding in to collect some of his slick. 

“What would he say if he saw how swollen and wet it gets for him?” Renjun teases. Marks pink clit looked prettily wrecked already, like he had been eaten out feverishly and it pulsated as Renjun pinched the bud gently. Mark shrieked, hips canting forward and into the alphas hand. He was rapidly soaking the bed under them, but neither seemed to mind. Renjun begins to kiss Mark's neck in the spot that made the omega lose his mind all while caressing his soft pussy.

“Would he kiss your mouth like me or would you rather he did down there?”

Mark could only squirm as he mumbled “ _everywhere_ ”. Renjun smirked to himself and concluded that he was a goner. “He would do both, and… _ngh_... he would knot me” Mark answered hazily, his pretty pink fluttering open and clenching around nothing, making him whine with frustration. Renjun grabbed the glittery toy and pressed it inside roughly, just like the omega liked it.

Mark was delirious already, leaning backwards until Renjun maneuvered him so he was laying down with his lower torso still in the alphas lap. He fiddled with Renjuns’ shirt until he got the clue and took it off. Mark wasted no time in curling up in his lap to latch his mouth to Renjun’s nipple. The alphas chest became soaked in saliva as Mark moaned, suckling on the skin to soothe himself while Renjun kept fucking him open.

The sounds Mark released were heavenly. Renjun swore it was like he was getting fucked by a real knot with the way he was reacting. The wetness trickled down the toy, looking sinful as it pushed inside and caused the slick to overflow out of Mark's pussy and slide into his assshole. 

He used his index finger to abuse Mark's clit, the rubbing and circling making Mark moan. 

Renjun loved seeing him like this. It fed into his alpha ego, to see such a good omega trust him enough to let himself be undone by him. Everytime the alpha pressed the toy deeper inside he would gasp in pleasure like a virgin. Renjun teased his small perky breasts until he was sure he would leave bruises and the omega begged to come.

“Talk about him, please” he pled. 

“Hyuck would suck and bite your little tits so good, pup. You want him to leave hickeys all over, hm? Look at how sensitive they get” he said, demonstrating by slapping his barely there breasts and grasping them harshly, making Mark gasp. 

Mark had tears in his eyes as his pussy leaked for more around the toy. Renjun collected some of the slick to rub at his clit sloppily.

“Do you think he would fill you up this good? Or better?” Marks mouth was open in a whine that turned into a moan as Renjun began to fuck him harder. 

“Donghyuck” Mark moaned as he came, leaking rapidly into the silicone knot and Renjun pushed it all the way inside. Mark whimpered quietly as he was fucked through his orgasm, pussy hungrily taking the knot inside until it sat there snugly. After Renjun admired the mess he had made of Marks hole, he prodded open the omegas mouth with drenched fingers open for a filthy kiss. He sucked on Mark's tongue until the omega couldn't think anymore. 

•••

It usually took 3 orgasms to have Mark sleeping like a pup, yet here Renjun was, trying for number 5 and holding his legs open as he licked inside Mark's pussy. He tasted sweet and looked spent under Renjun. He massaged his own breasts, tugging and scratching himself hastily. Renjun began to worry when his fingers weren’t working anymore, which was why he decided to eat him out. It was working, since Mark had come twice from his mouth already and Renjuns’ face was completely soaked, yet still Mark ran hot under him and seemed to get even worse with each orgasm. 

“You're burning up…” Renjun told him before pressing a long, open mouthed kiss to his clit. 

“Can you fuck me? ” Mark asked, his voice a low growl, and his big eyes looking down with pure unbridled lust at Renjun. The only time he had knotted Mark had been during his first heat, almost four years ago. The heats he had shared with Mark he had helped him, offering his fingers, his mouth and toys. Now, Mark asked for him again and a shiver ran through his spine. 

“How do you want me?” Renjun said in lieu of a proper response. Mark turned over, hid his face in his pillow, and presented his blushing ass and pussy to Renjun, spreading his cheeks with his hands. Renjun facepalmed, holding back a guttural grunt. He brought his face closer to Marks perky ass, biting one of his buttcheeks ferally. “You want to imagine it's him, don't you?” he questions. “That's why you want it like this? 

“Don't tease me Renjun, or I swear to god I will tell Jeno how you moaned his name the first time you popped a knot inside of me”

“Oh, you will?” Renjun said, and even if Mark couldn't see his face he could hear the smirk in his voice. Mark was going to spit out some bullshit threat but Renjun gabbed him by the hair and thrusted inside of him. Mark whined and so did Renjun, resting on top of him as he starts to fuck him hard. After he established a rhythm, Renjun began to whisper filth into Mark's ear again to speed up the process.

“He would fuck you so good, you know that right? Hell, you knew that as soon as you laid eyes on him” Renjun chuckled. 

Mark was slick after coming twice on his tongue and felt pliant around him. He got slutty once he was being fucked with a real cock, and kept grinding back into Renjuns thrusts. It was a vice, the squelching sound as Renjun fucked him and the breathy whines that escaped the omegas mouth. 

“I’m close,” Mark moans. 

That didn’t surprise Renjun. He thought of how jealous he would be if he was Donghyuck before answering “Of course you are” Mark keened at this, Renjuns leering tone getting him so overwhelmed he felt like a livewire. “Best part is he wants to do this just as much as you want him to” Renjun growls. 

Mark came hard with a knot inside him and once again, with Donghyuck's name on his tongue.


	2. And before it's too late, I'll come get you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marks heat is over.   
> Donghyuck realises that winning him over will not be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi <3 I hope you enjoy this.

When his heat was finally over, Mark felt fucking humiliated. Not only for asking Renjun to knot him, but for acting like a complete whore for Donghyuck and bonding with him. The worst part was that in his delirious state, he had imagined Donghyuck fucking him into oblivion. He had ached for him, his smell and now the lust was a candle in the wind. Donghyuck was undeniably attractive, but other than that Mark really didn’t know anything about the alpha. 

The most difficult part was coming out of his room. He spent a day and a half in his room with Renjun, coming relentlessly until he tired enough to sleep and waking up once the fire made its way back to his belly. He felt like a nuisance. His best friends had to take care of him during his heats because he was too stubborn to find an alpha. 

He really didn’t have a lot of sex outside his cycle so when he did have it, the sex was good for him. Getting knotted specifically felt like resetting his body and he loved it, even if he was certain it was just his omega preening. Mark didn't care because he was glowing, and Johnny noticed. He indirectly asked about it while they curled up together in the living room. Taeil and Donghyuck had gone grocery shopping and were supposed to be back soon.

“You look different. Good different, but different nonetheless”  _ Mark, you are literally glowing from all that sex  _ he meant. 

“I guess? I haven’t had such a strong heat since my first one. I feel fine, but everything hurts” 

“Why do you think it was so rough?” Johnny asked, feigning ignorance. He knew exactly what was happening, but he wanted to hear it from him. 

“Because we accidentally bonded, John” Mark answered deadpan, looking at Johnny.

“You know what all of this means. You can't run away from this like you do with all your problems. It could hurt the both of you, a lot” Johnny spoke. 

About a week had passed after his heat. Hyuck tried to talk to him and he avoided him as best as he could, wearing his airpods around the house and sleeping the days away. Now, Mark barely spent time in the house anymore. When he came home late at night, Hyucks door was always open and the alpha laid awake, as if waiting for him to get home safely. It was sickening. 

“Stop being such a dad. His smell and his presence was a lot. I was vulnerable; It was purely biological”

“Why does it matter if it was just biological? Doesn’t everything start like that?” Johnny hesitated. 

“Not for me, so just let it go” Mark spit out, getting frustrated. 

“You two are destined-” Johnny tried to reason. 

“Stop it, for fucks sake, we have an omega pack leader and you still believe in that ancient bullshit?” Mark hissed, cutting him off. 

Deep down, Mark knew what happened between them was rare. When an omega submits and bonds to an alpha when they just met it means they are destined mates. He knew what it meant, of course he fucking did! That did not mean he was going to follow some archaic belief. Even if they bonded, that meant nothing permanent. Bonds had to be maintained. They haven't even talked about what happened. Clearly Donghyuck was not crazy about the situation either since he hasn't tried to approach him again after Mark ignored him for the third time. 

“Okay” Johnny concluded. They sat in silence and minutes later Taeil swings the door open. Hyuck walks in slowly behind him, typing something on his phone and holding Johnny’s latte in his other hand. Taeil thought Hyuck was already inside as he pushed the door closed with his foot, causing Donghyuck to bump against it and spill hot coffee all over himself. 

“Shit shit shit” he hissed, putting the cup of what hadn't spilled on the counter and taking his shirt off swiftly. Marks omega wanted to run, get him a towel and make sure he didn’t get burned badly, but he didn’t. It took much for him to stay put and say nothing as Taeil asked Hyuck if he was okay. 

“Yeah, I’m okay Hyung” he said, smile still bright despite the accident. Mark loathed him.

“I’m such a moron” Taeil grieved, drying Donghyuck’s chest with a dish towel. His body was wiry, yet he still had a bit of a pudgy tummy. Mark realized that his gold skin was speckled with little brown dots all over, not only his face and neck; Those were only the tip of the iceberg.

He wanted to jump inside his skin and wear it as his own even if only for a few seconds. He needed to commit every mole to memory.

Mark felt jealous suddenly, of Taeil and Johnny seeing Hyuck. He felt jealous of his jeans and how they rested on his hips tauntingly, and of the sunlight that dared to stream through their window and onto his skin. Mark couldn't stomach it, and he swallowed hard to get the bitter taste out of his mouth. He struggled to breathe and couldn’t stop thinking about the stupid boy in front of him. 

“Don’t say that, that could have happened to any of us” Donghyuck said, wrapping his arms around Taeil lovingly. That did it. The fact that he remained shirtless irked Mark even more. He stood up abruptly, walked to his room and looked for the shirt Hyuck wore when he moved in and gave him for his heat. It had been thoroughly washed and Mark crumpled it into a ball before walking back and tossing it at Donghyuck. The omega grabbed his raincoat, slipped on his shoes before leaving. Donghyuck was left stunned, his staring powerful as if he wanted to make a hole on their wooden door. 

“You should go after him,” Johnny said, and Taeil just nodded his head in the direction in which Mark had stormed off.

“He clearly doesn’t want to be around me right now” Hyuck argued. He felt sickened at the thought of his packmates telling him what to do even if he was fond of them. He felt like a child getting scolded. 

“Go now, or I will” Johnny warned. Hyucks body went still at the thought. If he hated the thought of Mark wandering alone at night, he hated it more if he was with another alpha. 

•••

“Mark” Donghyuck yelled, struggling to keep up after the boy who was jogging and started to full on sprint when he heard his name being called after. His legs moved so fast that he seemed to be weightless, as if he was being carried away by the wind. 

“This little shit” Donghyuck muttered, beginning to speed up. But Mark was ahead and more familiar with the area. Hyuck somehow lost Mark in the night but kept searching, running throughout the town. It was a thursday night and people flooded the bars. The busy streets confused Hyuck, all of the smells too much and disorienting his search for Mark _. _

After an hour of walking, he picked up Mark's scent when he passed an old construction warehouse, one that was abandoned by the looks of it. He walked to the back of the block in the darkness and beside some oak trees, he found that the chain link fence had a cut that was big enough for people to get through. He did easily, trying to follow the scent as best as he could. He found him, sitting with his knees close to his chest inside one of a few big concrete pipes. It was so dark that Hyuck could barely see his own hands.

“Piss off,” Mark said before he even came fully into view. 

“Let's go home” he answered, leaning against the concrete. 

“Excuse me? Just who do you think you are to tell me shit?” he yelled, the sound echoing inside the pipe. Hyuck breathed in before replying. 

“I know I’m nobody to you right now, but it’s late and this town isn’t the safest” Hyucks reply brought a mirthless smile to the omegas face, which he wiped off slowly with his thumb.

“I know all the crackheads and thugs here, they won’t hurt me, but you wouldn't know that because you've known me for like 3 days” He was right of course, this was Taeyongs territory and he helped them; they had some sort of alliance. 

“I don’t care what you say Mark, you-”

“I don’t care what you say either! Great, I’m glad we established that so you can kindly fuck off now” Mark leaned back into his elbows, stretching one of his legs. The movement caused the moonlight to shine dully on Mark's face and revealed red eyes and wet cheeks. Hyuck didn’t realize he had been crying since his tone stayed the same. Ironically, he acknowledges he just didn’t know Mark well enough to recognize the change in his voice. Hyuck wanted to hold him.

“Are you okay?” That question, paired with the worried pheromones that Hyuck released seemed to make the omega snap. Hyuck could barely see him as he darted up and tackled him, both of them landing on the ground outside the pipe. Hyuck tried to hold his wrists as Mark began to punch in the direction of his face. “Stop it, I don’t want to hurt you” he gasped.

“Shut your mouth” Mark shouted dolefully as he struggled on top of him, managing to get an arm loose of Hyucks grip and raised his fist. From the closeness they were in, Hyuck looked up and saw Mark now had fresh tears, fat ones that traveled across Marks sharp cheekbones and fell down into the corner of Hyucks mouth since the omega hovered above him. This action seemed to make Mark stop, only for a few seconds but was enough for Hyuck let go of his other hand slowly and try to wipe the tears with his thumb. But Mark roughly pinned his hands on top of his head before he could and caught impulse for a punch. The alpha closed his eyes and waited for the blow. It never came; He heard it in the ground beside his head instead. 

Mark wailed in pain and got up, not bearing to look at Donghyuck’s face any longer. As he walked away, the alpha went after him and when his hand touched Mark's shoulder the latter turned and shoved him, hard.

“Just…stay away from me” he said, voice a raw whisper. 

“Coward!” Hyuck replied, and as the word left his mouth Mark turned around. “ Don’t run away from this”

“The fucking nerve you have to call me a coward, you fucking hypocrite. You ran away first when you couldn’t fuck me through my heat” They were screaming now, and Hyuck didnt think he had ever felt as spiteful as he answered.

“I could have. I just didn’t want to” He lied, but deep down he knew the real reason. Hyuck didn’t think he would forgive himself if he fucked an omega during heat without having talked about it first. Omegas in heat cannot give real consent. 

“Tomato-Tomahto, you spineless prick” 

“Now who’s being a hypocrite? My spine probably ran off with yours after you decided to not punch me in the face” he yelled back. 

“Well, let me redeem myself” Mark growled and as his fist was halfway to Donghyuck’s mouth, a flashlight shone upon them. Donghyuck was almost grateful because the punch ended up being more of a harsh bump. 

“CPD, don’t move, this is private property” the officer said. They could only really see the big and hairy hand that held his flashlight. His free hand seemed to tremble as he patted his belt for his handcuffs, and when they heard them drop to the ground they glanced at each other fleetingly. Marks eyes seemed to want to pop out of his skull. 

Hyuck hastily took his hand and squeezed tightly, beginning to run as fast as he could towards the back where he had entered the lot. He dragged Mark along closely and he later let go of his hand and sprinted beside the alpha. The pair reached the fence with the cop not far behind and as Mark crawled through the hole, Hyuck jumped over it. He didn’t have a lot of experience in the department and ended up getting the back of his shirt caught in the top. He pulled and got out of it quickly, but not without some of the wire grazing his skin. 

“Fuck!” he yelled, clutching his ribs. He kept running regardless, following the agile omega. Mark's route took them through the woods on the back of the block and eventually into the busy streets where they could lose him easily. They were far ahead of him, yet they couldn’t shake him in the woods. He was slow but had strong stamina. Hyuck could feel his own heart pounding in his throat.

“Fucking pig” Mark groaned as they began to out of the woods and into a park beside the crowded street. They hurried across and finally lost the cop as they walked into town and on route to the house. All of this was done in silence, even if Hyuck was almost choking with all of his unspoken words.

When they reached the house, the pair returned to their petty ways. 

“This is all your fault you stupid mutt. You should have left me alone when I told you the first time” he whisper yelled as they walked inside. 

“I’m fucking sorry your highness, but to be honest I didn’t want to leave you to get mugged or worse in an old warehouse!” He whispers back, voice rising abruptly at the end.

“I can handle myself” Now, Mark was talking at his normal volume but he got angry as ever as Hyuck yelled. 

“You did wonderfully with that cop, froze like an ice cube”

“I cannot fucking stand you” Mark howled and walked towards Hyuck. Hyuck pushed him out of his space and into the small table beside the door, where Taeils first and only pottery project sat prettily. Well, more uglily. The vase looked more like a really fat and hollow udon noodle. As the table fell and the horrid thing exploded into a million tiny pieces, Taeil and Johnny walked in from their respective rooms. What was it with them getting caught in the act tonight? 

“First of all, what cop?” Taeil asked, beginning to massage his nose in frustration. Johnny only frowned, directing his hands toward the ceramic mess on the floor. 

“You broke Taeils pot! I loved that pot” Johnny said with feigned grief on his face. 

“You hated it John” Taeil responds. 

“I did,” Johnny admitted, eyes cast downward. He got the broom and collected the parts of it that he could, putting them into a ziploc as Taeil calmed himself down by making almond milk tea. 

“I’ve decided that I don’t want to know. And both of you owe me 15 dollars for the vase” he says from the kitchen. 

“That monstrosity didn’t even cost 10!” Mark whined. 

“The extra five dollars will compensate for its emotional value. Do you want me to make it 20 each?” The elder asked as he approached them with a mug in hand. 

“No,” both of them muttered. 

“Perfect then! I’m going to bed, so shut up, both of you, or I will turn you in to the police myself”

Hyuck heard Johnny cackle in the hallway before shutting his door. Today couldn’t have gone worse with Mark, so he thinks their interactions can only get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading! Please point out spelling errors to me! I really appreciate this. Also, comments make me happy and motivate me to write more.   
> Stay safe out there <3


	3. Picturing just how surprised you'll be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortune Favors the Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again<3 I hope you enjoy this.

He was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong. 

He tried to reason with Mark again a few days after the incident with the police officer, only for the omega to heatedly harass him.

“You got here, _the day of my heat_ and spew all this bullshit about _“staying out of my way and not wanting to make me uncomfortable”_ and yet you gave me one of your shirts to put in my nest and bought me food, what the fuck was that?”

“I was just trying to know you better! We were gonna be housemates! Is that so hard for you to believe?” Donghyuck sighs loudly.

“I bet you know me a bunch now, don’t you?” Mark snarked. 

“You asked me to scent your pillow, and now it’s only my fault?”

“I was in preheat, you inane imbecil” 

“Good thing I didn’t help you with your heat then, because you would have thrown that in my face as well” he said, realising the weight of his words once they were out in the open. Would Mark use something as intimate as sex against him? Say that he didn’t want it? Hyuck usually wasn't so crude, yet something about the omegas nasty attitude brought out the worst in him. 

He swore he saw the omegas eyes widen momentarily before they filled with their usual apathy towards him. 

“Get out” he yelled, throwing an empty can of soda at him which Hyck barely dodged.

“Fine” Hyuck snarled back.

•••

He came back that night when he knew Mark would be awake. 

“Mark” Hyuck said, walking into his room at 3am. He couldn’t sleep, so he read some Bukowski. 

“What do you want?” He asks, putting his book down. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that earlier”

“But you did” Mark noted.

“That’s why I’m saying sorry. You would never do that”

“If you think that, you don’t know me at all” Mark laughed, a bitter and raspy sound. 

“Oh, but I do. You think you’re cold and mean, but what you don't know is that I see straight through you. Or maybe you do see it, and that's why you’ve convinced yourself to hate me”

“Calm down Socrates it's not that deep. Maybe I just can’t fucking stand your presence”

“Maybe...”Hyuck drawls.

“Apology accepted. Now go away”

•••

Mark hated Jaemin and Jeno. He loved them, very much, yet sometimes he loathed them. Like right now, when they invite Mark over for some drinks and Hyuck just happens to be with Renjun. He hates the fact that all of them are too drunk to move by the end of the night, so they have to stay in their living room futon. 

Hyuck keeps snoring faintly, a low sound that Mark can only hear if he focuses on the younger's breathing. What he hates the most is that he seems to jerk in his sleep, body tensing up and disturbing Marks light slumber. He elbows Hyuck and the latter groans, turning over and closing his mouth. He tugs on the blanket as he does, pulling it halfway out of Mark's own body and Mark pulls it back completely with a bitter hiss, leaving the boy blanket less. Not even twenty minutes of silence pass before the alpha complains. 

“Mark” he groans. “I’m cold”

Mark ignores him, scrunching his eyes closed harder to see if that will make him pass out instantly but he has no luck.

“Mark” he whines again, shuffling closer. His hand isn't even completely around Marks waist before the omega knees him, hard. A sharp breath leaves his mouth as he clutches his stomach, before standing up and walking disorientedly out of the room. He comes back with a huge beach towel and wraps himself in it before crawling back into bed. 

The omega wakes up at 5am to tangled legs and both of them under the same, think comforter. Mark recoils and hurries off the bed, searching for his shoes and calling a taxi. Hyuck doesn’t even stir as Mark shuts the bedroom door and leaves. 

•••

Mark had gotten home about an hour ago and he couldn’t sleep. It was like his body was protesting after having laid on that bed with Hyuck. His mind was running fast, and his body failed to keep up. He couldn’t stop trembling. His omega was a traitor.

He felt the bed give in to new weight and startled as he realized Johnny stood beside the bed with one knee resting in the edge. 

“Move over”

“What?” Mark asked, almost thinking that he had misheard the elder.

“ _I said, move over_ ” he repeated and Mark obeyed, childishly tugging his comforter to his side so Johnny could have none of it. He mostly ran hot, so he didn’t need it anyways. 

“Why are you in my room?”

“The whole apartment reeks of scared omega. Did something happen to you?” He asks, turning over to the side to face Mark. The stare that Johnny gives him is almost unseen because of the darkness, but Mark doesn’t mention anything about it. 

“I was sleeping over at the throuples apartment because I was drinking. Hyuck was there too. We were sharing the futon and I woke up to him stuck to me like glue so I just came home” 

“Fucking Christ” Johnny says, facepalming softly. “You do know that you don't stand a chance against this, right? You can’t just act stubborn until it goes away. What are you so afraid of? That you might like him, an _alpha_?” Johnny asks. He says the last word with disdain, like Mark hated all alphas. That wasn’t entirely true. 

Once upon a time, Mark was 17 and completely infatuated with Johnny. It was the sort of thing that everyone noticed but him. That was the last time he had had a crush on an alpha. He grew out of it as he grew up. He just didn’t trust alphas anymore. 

He looked up to Johnny; To him they were the epitome of what being an alpha was and the realization that he would never see him as something other than a baby omega hurt him badly. If this alpha, the one that truly knew him didn’t want him, then why would any other alpha ever settle for such an unlikely omega like him? 

“I’ve liked alphas before, you know that” Mark bites back, realizing the words left his mouth and blushing furiously in the dark. He felt the bed shake as Johnny began to rumble with laughter. “That’s not funny at all hyung”

“I still cant believe you actually had a thing for me. I’m a moron” He says in between giggles. 

“Yes. Trust me, I find it hard to believe as well. But, you are like my brother now. I’m glad it didn’t happen” Johnnys eyes softened at the words, and he plays with the omegas hair languidly. 

“I told you you would be” Johnny whispered. After some minutes of petting Mark, he spoke up softly. “Just give him a chance. Do it for yourself. You guys didn’t bond for no reason”

“We’ll see”

•••

The next morning, Mark woke up to the feeling that he was being watched. He flinched when he saw Hyuck.

“You could’ve told me you were leaving” the alpha says. 

“Why would I do that?”

“So that we wouldn’t have to wonder about you? Jeno was worried sick. We all woke up disoriented and hungover and you weren’t there” Donghyuck says icily. Marks room smelled like Johnny. He felt the world spin but instead of answering, Mark turned over in bed away from Hyucks gaze. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you were asleep and If I woke you to tell you, you probably would have bothered me until I agreed you could come along with me. And that wouldn’t have been ideal, sense the whole point was getting the fuck away from you”

“Mark, please. I’m really trying here”

When Mark offered no response, Hyuck sighed and walked out.

•••

After that, at a glacial pace, things began to change. Mark couldn’t stop thinking about Donghyuck. He would lay in bed and think, think until he felt nauseous and grabbed a book to drown his thoughts. It was getting out of hand. 

He would get goosebumps when Hyuck would look at him. He would sit at his desk every evening at 6:00pm, because Hyuck came back from his clases and he wanted to see him drop his stuff off in his room and send Mark a small smile before going to the shower like he always did. Mark wouldn't smile back, but the alphas patience and the way his eyes looked when their gaze met was enough to make him overflow with fondness, even if only for mere seconds. He would come back from the bathroom with damp, messy hair and his long legs on display. 

Mark hated himself. He refused to let himself yield to Donghyuck. 

  
  


•••

To say that he was conflicted would be an understatement. 

_Mark. Mark. Mark_

When they had bonded, he was speechless and worried sick. He went into rut from the smell and the stress. Nothing satisfied him; He fucked Taeyong hard, and found no release; Nothing soothed him but the thought of Mark. He only hoped that his omega had a better experience of a heat while being fully bonded. He still didn’t know how it all happened so easily, but he wouldn’t change it for anything. 

He carried a torch for Mark that was never not aflame. It always burned, ever since he knew of the boy. 

It had taken everything in Hyuck not to lose his dignity and surrender to his feral instincts when Mark was in heat that day. It seemed like it was ages ago even if only 6 months had passed. 

Lately, he got to really learn about his bonded omega. 

How he wouldn’t eat a lot and was so picky with food that it made him angry. How he refused to watch a movie without reading the book first. How Mark was the messiest out of the four, leaving his things all over the house. His socks, shoes, hoodies and anything he wore on his body. He always left a disaster in the kitchen and always had something to say, like he was incapable of keeping his mouth shut. He was self centered, emotionally constipated, and spent little time with them. 

Hyuck should hate him. He really should, yet…he noticed other things.

His bambi eyes and bubbly laugh that was never because of Hyuck.

The face of an angel paired with the body proportions of a god. 

Defined jaw, pouty lips, strong yet lithe torso, juicy thighs and the perkiest ass that Hyuck had ever seen;

God, even his ankles were pretty. 

How he liked to read a lot, and how he would constantly walk the line between being an extrovert and introvert. He discovered hat kind of music he liked, and what mood each genre was for. Rap was mostly it when he was happy and some old pop would be in his playlist as well. Hyuck speculated that the omega secretly loved the 80s. R&B was for when he was calm, tired or just in the mood to lay in bed. He liked soft alternative when he was studying or concentrated, and always played Frank Ocean when he was feeling nostalgic. He couldn’t listen to vocal music when doing maths because he would start to sing and lose focus so instead he listened to classical. Mostly Chopin. To lull him to sleep, he liked the piano. 

He also learned how sensitive Mark was. He couldn’t eat a lot of lactose and cold things hurt his teeth. He liked the sweet taste of watermelon and giggled at absolutely anything and everything anyone that but Hyuck said. He also cursed a lot, and Donghyuck swooned at this like a fool. 

Mark was driven, so fucking fascinating and unknowingly pulled him in further everyday. Not only was Mark pretty, he was unique, multitalented and extremely kind. Even if he was an asshole to Donghyuck. 

He was in awe, watching the heavenly creature that was Mark Lee from the outskirts of paradise. He wanted to get closer, but he knew he had to tread lightly. Mark was different, not only from other omegas but from anybody Hyuck had ever met. He did what he wanted, wore what he liked just because he liked it, did no harm but took no shit and said what was on his mind. He was sweet with others but that didn’t mean he was a pushover. His presence was always felt and his words always had weight. Hyuck didn’t like thinking this because to him status was bullshit, but even if he was an omega, Mark was the most alpha person he had ever met. 

Hyuck was in a stalemate with himself. He knew what he wanted, yet also knew that he had to persevere. He knew that chasing Mark wasn’t gonna be easy. Even if they were bonded he had to make Mark fall in love with him, make him want to truly be his omega.

Mark was willful, independent and unconventional. He was all Hyuck wanted. But he knew it was going to be hard because of those same characteristics. 

Donghyuck needed Mark to _want_ to be his omega. 

He knew he was a good alpha for Mark, he just had to show him and he didn’t know how. 

He found himself thinking something he often did when he was younger. His mom taught him it, because his borderline hyperactivity could sometimes lead him to be too much at once as a child; 

_Fortune favors the patient. Nothing worth having comes easy._

She was right, and after all, Hyuck loved nothing more than a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> I have nobody to proofread for me so l please tell me if you spot any spelling errors or a sentence that is hard to understand. Also, let me know if you liked this and want to read more by leaving a kind comment. They really motivate me with the process of writing and make me really happy <3  
> Come talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/staccato_renjun)


	4. I'll come running to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark breaks.

It was sickening how his brain seemed to call for him every hour and minute of his days.

_Donghyuck. Donghyuck. Donghyuck_

He hated his stupid laugh and the way he seemed perfect, eating cornflakes and trying to play kart rider on his phone simultaneously. It should have been repulsive, yet he looked flawless with milk stains on his shirt. He loathed seeing him, loathed his existence and his smell, his delicious smell and how it made him weak in the knees like a prepubescent boy.

What Mark noticed the most about Donghyuck was that he was a calm and quiet alpha. His quietness was not due to shyness; This didn’t mean that he wasn't loud or boisterous when laughing or fighting, but Mark liked _quiet_ in the way that Hyuck was humble, _quiet_ about his alpha status. His alpha was quiet. He could lead, but also had no problem with being led. He wasn’t in your face with his pheromones and being a douche just because he could. 

If it wasn't for his smell, he wouldn’t have guessed that he was an alpha. Mark was stupefied to learn from Taeil that Donghyuck was a purebred, coming from a long line of strong alphas. Those were usually the worst, but Donghyuck wasn't. Since all that Mark had given him was attitude, he knew that Hyuck could hold his own ground in an argument, but when he wasn’t agitated and talked to others, he knew when to speak; He would not talk just to keep a conversation going; He would not talk about something he didn’t know just to speak and establish his superiority and dominance. He knew when to listen. He liked silence almost as much as he liked to joke around and knew when the time was appropriate for each. Mark had met many male alphas that just didn’t know when to shut the fuck up. But not Hyuck. He was humble. If he didn’t know how to do something, he would ask.

To Mark, there was nothing hotter in an alpha than being a gentle leader that others want to follow. 

•••

Taeyong had a gathering almost every month with them on the main pack house. It was were Mark and Donghyuck lived in and it had two stories. It housed Taeyong, Yuta, Shotaro, Sungchan, Doyoung and Jaehyun on the top floor with them and Taeil and Johnny at the bottom. Of course, there were twenty three pack members and they had their own places nearby. 

When Taeyong threw these parties, all of them would meet and have a big barbecue, drink and cuddle, if the opportunity presented itself. Mark was tired, sitting between Winwin and Jungwoo as they talked his ear off. It seemed like everybody was having fun around him, his family, yet he felt an unrelentless sense of nostalgia. 

Time seemed to slow down. He saw smiles, warm faces tinted red from the alcohol and barefoot feet padding around making small _thud_ sounds. They were incandescently happy. Chenle, Sungchan and Jisung cuddled up with Lucas; Taeyong talked with Kun, Xiaojun and Ten, discussing the new apartment building he had managed to snag for the chinese members of the pack that were attached at the hip. His housemates were outside with Shotaro, cooking and drinking and laughing. Jaemin and Jeno were nowhere to be seen as Renjun talked with Donghyuck, Hendery and Yangyang. 

The group of alphas glanced towards him intently, and Mark stared back with a bored look before giving them the finger. Yangyang burst out with a laugh and patted Hyucks back as a form of reasurement, while Hendery and Renjun just kept talking to him. Hyuck was properly drunk as he gave Mark his best grin. He fit in splendidly with them; It hadn't been long since he joined and yet it was like he had always been there. It was like that when each of them joined, so it really wasn't surprising for Mark. Their pack was big, but not easy to join or break apart. 

He trusted Taeyong when he told them that each and every one of them found the pack for a reason. 

Winwin and Mark were the designated drivers for the night, even though the latter was blind as a bat. They began to herd them into the cars like cattle. It was a mess, trying to get so many people into his car but he had made it work. Winwin was driving Hendery, Yangyang, Kun Xiaojun and Ten back to their house and Mark had to drive Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, Jisung and Chenle. 

As if it wasn't enough, Donghyuck insisted on going with him. They piled in the car and since Hyuck was the last one, he had to settle for the trunk until they dropped everyone off. When he dropped off the little ones that weren't so little anymore, Hyuck drunkenly climbed through the seats and tripped. He yelped as he broke his fall, thumb almost touching his wrist when he bent it backwards. 

_“Oww”_ he slurred, and Mark rolled his eyes as he proceeded to climb into the passenger seat. “Markieee, my thumb hurts” he said with a pout, cradling his hand and shushing it like a baby, as if that would make the pain recede. 

“If you talk the pain wont fall asleep” Mark sing songed, playing along while keeping his eyes on the road. 

“But I wanna talk with you. I don't get many chances to” He hiccuped. Mark ignored him and hummed.

“Mark, listen” Hyuck said with the determination only a drunk person could have. “I want to be with you all the time and I-”

“Donghyuck. You seem like a nice guy, but thats just it. I am not stable. Somedays, I will want to be with you all the time, cuddle and sit on your knot for hours; I will love you. The next day, I won’t want to see you or be around you even if you haven’t done anything wrong; I will loathe you”

“You think I can’t keep up Markie?” Hyuck said tantalizingly, the alcohol making him braver than ever. 

“I know you can. It’s just that you shouldn’t have to, nobody should. Can we stop talking now?” Mark shot back. 

“You can't keep thinking that you are hard to love. That is far from the truth. It’s so easy. So fucking easy” Hyuck said, and Mark was sure he wouldnt’ remember this tomorrow.

“Shut up”

“No. It's so easy I do it everyday without breaking a sweat, without even noticing” 

“Donghyuck, stop it” Mark begged. A tear slid down his face and he quickly wiped it. Hyuck was too distracted to notice. 

“What? Was that too real for you?” Donghyuck asked, a low chuckle leaving his mouth as he examined his thumb. He finally closed his eyes with a dopey, satisfied smile on his face

•••

The first to directly call him out was Jaemin. 

“What goes on with you and the alpha next door? Well, more like in your front door” He had asked over coffee. “I don't think I’ve seen so much tension since Renjun, Jeno and me” 

“I don’t know what youre talking about”

“Mark, come on, you’re practically drooling for his knot”

“Jaemin, shut up” he hissed. 

“I knew it. I fucking knew it. You have a type, and that type is quiet alphas” 

“What is that even supposed to mean?”

“Exhibit A: Johnny Suh. The most respectful alpha that I know. You pined for years, he is very calm and quiet. Exhibit B: Lee Donghyuck, the quaintly handsome ambivert alpha who you are currently agonizing over” Jaemin spoke with his ever present smirk. 

“Nana, that’s definitely not a thing”

“You know what they say about quiet alphas. Take Renjun for example. He is clear headed, humble and doesn’t pride himself on his alpha. His knot is loud as fuck in the sheets” 

“Taeyong said Johnny is big, the hyungs joke about it all the time” Mark reasons. 

“Of course he is, Yong doesn't have to say shit for me to know that. Hyuck will be no different, I can tell”

“No different from?” asked Hyuck, suddenly standing in the cafe line behind Jeno and Renjun. They were supposed to meet up here for coffee but Jaemin decided to go and walk around with Mark beforehand. For a brief, ephemeral moment, Mark hated his friends again, even if they weren’t to blame for his situation with Donghyuck. 

Mark minded him being there but was aware that his friends liked him very much so he would endure his presence. He just wished he was informed he was coming. Donhyuck wore soccer shorts that showed off his tan legs and a shirt a size too big on him. Still, he looked so good that Mark couldn’t stand him. He was at war. His omega longed for Hyuck badly, and Mark felt disgusted by it. 

“I was just talking to Mark about how you remind me of his first crush, personality wise” Mark only sighed. It was best to let Jaemin be Jaemin. Hyuck laughed softly at the both of them. Mark loathed him as he laughed perfectly with them. It seemed way too domestic. 

“Do you guys want anything?” He asked as Jeno and Renjun slid into the booth with a smitten Jaemin. 

“I’m good right now,” Jaemin answered, not even looking up from his alphas gaze. Renjun noticed Jaemin wanted his attention so he pecked his lips languidly before continuing to browse through his phone. Jeno was on his other side and Jaemin sighed contently, leaning against the other omega.

“What about you Mark? Want anything?” Hyuck questioned. 

“No, I am fine” Mark answered through gritted teeth. 

“Did you get something to eat after you left? I didn’t hear you in the kitchen” 

“No, I just haven't gotten hungry yet” Mark said, rolling his eyes so hard that he closed them. Hyuck nodded and just went to make his order. Once the order was done he sat down beside Mark and stole some of Renjun’s drink as his food came. He had ordered a grilled cheese with fries. 

“Did you have fun this morning?” He asked in an awkward attempt to be civil, since the couple in front of them were too busy flirting to pay them any mind.

“Yeah, cleared my head ” Mark droned. 

“From what?” Hyuck asked, a smug resting in his mouth. _Me?,_ he seemed to ask with it. Mark wanted to kick his ass.

“That's a personal question,” Mark explained and Hyuck laughed teasingly. 

“Alright then” Hyuck said thankfully, and Mark could finally breathe as Hyuck took out his phone. 

Mark fiddled next to him, hating the contact on the booth. Hyuck was close, so close their thighs were touching and their elbows as well. He was pretty sure Jeno had to be sitting in Jaemin’s lap for the three of them to sit in the opposite side of the booth. After a few minutes, Donghyuck spoke up gently. 

“Are you uncomfortable? I can get a chair and let you sit on the booth if you want”

“Do that,” Mark said, signaling to the waitress that was bringing his food. The alpha thanked the girl before grabbing an empty chair, sitting down and beginning to dig in. Suddenly, he paused to shove half of his sandwich towards Mark. 

“I don’t like grilled cheese,” Mark lied. Jeno looked shocked while Jaemin held back a laugh. Renjun only scoffed and gave Mark a glare.

“You like mine” Renjun reminded him, annoyed as ever, trying to make sense of the situation and Mark groaned. It wasn't hard to understand that he just didn’t want to eat Hyucks sandwich because it was _his_. Not because someone other than Renjun made it. If Renjun had made it for Hyuck he wouldn’t have wanted it anyways. 

“Yeah, but not his” Mark gestured towards Hyuck and Jaemin laughed, hard, and Jeno couldn’t really help himself but join. At this point, Jaemin had made the sandwich thing seem like a whole other thing. 

“Don’t be a brat, just eat it” Renjun said and Mark glared. _Just because I submit to you sometimes doesn't mean you can tell me what to do._

Hyuck said nothing as Mark broke his eye contact with Renjun and looked out the window. He shoved the plate closer to the omega and he was about to say no again, but Hyuck looked at him closely, as if daring Mark to refuse him again. Mark took the sandwich and begrudgingly had a bite. He ended up eating it faster than he realized. He hadn’t noticed how hungry he was. 

Mark seriously forgot what it was like with newly mated couples. Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun had been together about a year and a half yet they were still in the disgusting lovey dovey stage that made them completely forget their surroundings. It's like they were by themselves. Mark and Donghyuck shared some uncomfortable silence, and Mark read a book he had brought to pass the time. After they had finished eating, The 3 mates decided to walk to their shared apartment, leaving Donghyuck and Mark by themselves. 

“I should apologize. I was too harsh about the sandwich thing. I just know that you hadn’t eaten anything and I got worried” Hyuck admitted. 

“Why would you worry?” Mark scowled. He hated being treated like that. Like he was fragile. 

“Well because we’re bonded, and even if I have personally known you for little time, I actually care for you” 

“What does that even mean?” Mark noticed that whenever they spoke, a lot of questions would surface. At first he thought it to be normal, but when he started thinking of things to question Donghyuck about in next arguments, he realized he just craved his responses. He wanted to know Donghyuck as much as he could, soak in him like a sponge and commit everything he could to memory. 

“I have known Jeno and Jaemin and their friends for years, so we have been running in the same circles. We just never met. But I had heard of you, even seen you before” Hyuck admitted.

“You never said shit to me” Mark pushed. 

“I wasn’t ready” Donghyuck frowned a bit, like he was recalling something he didn’t want to. 

“Again, what does that mean?” Mark asked, irritated. 

“Well, I am a year younger than you. How would you feel being friends with a high schooler while being a college freshman?” Hyuck laughs, albeit mirthlessly.

“Well, I think there would not have been a lot of difference between us since I was fresh out of highschool, Einstein” Mark spoke mockingly and looked ahead, not daring to look at the alpha. He wasn’t gonna let it show that he felt like there was a shipwreck in his stomach. Hyuck raised his eyebrow in surprise, as if asking _Would you have wanted me to speak to you?_

“Still. I think I wasn’t ready to meet you. I don't think I ever could have been” Donghyuck answered him matter of factly, in the same manner he always did, but refined, royal and tranquil. This was how he talked to others, not Mark. They bared their teeth and argued. But since Mark wasn’t being too mean, the alpha seemed to be calm. 

“I dont fucking understand what you are saying” Mark stated, letting his anger slip. Donghyuck noticed and smiled to himself. 

“No matter how much I can prepare for you, you always find a way to surpass my wildest expectations” Donghyuck said.

Mark felt the same way. Everytime he thought of the alpha his head was a mess. He could never be ready for the conundrum that they were together. Mark's head was spinning. At least Hyuck had the chance to wait. Mark felt he was just thrown headfirst into this. He felt his cheeks flare at the alphas words, hating the effect he had on him. It made him want to run and whine loudly. It was too much too fast. 

“I knew that whenever I properly met you it would be my downfall” Hyuck admitted. 

“Do you think this is easy for me? It's not, Donghyuck” Mark said, feeling his nasty temper escape fully. It wasn’t fair that Hyuck had only been his housemate for about a month and a half, yet he had moved into Mark's head permanently. He didn't look at other alphas anymore, their scents made him nauseous and it was so bothersome. Hyuck was all Mark thought about and he found it repulsive, being so gone for someone that he had no real relationship with. He just couldn’t approach Donghyuck and it led him to a stalemate. 

He didn’t know if it was his pride or stubbornness or both, but either way his omega was suffering. Mark knew it was partly his fault for going against their bond and his omegas desires; He felt mad at Donghyuck and himself. 

“I know it’s not,”Hyuck argued back. “But I want to make it as easy as possible if you let me. We bonded, and it was accidental, but I don’t regret it” He said. 

“I don't give a fuck that we bonded. A bond means nothing if it's not maintained. It will go away. I just hate the current effects. My omega knows we bonded and it asks for you, all the fucking time. It needs you, your smell and _you_ every waking second. It feels like my brain shrunk and all its’ coherent thoughts go straight to you. You stay on my goddamn mind every hour of the day and I am always looking for you, even in places I know you’re not gonna be at” 

“I know. I know you do. Let me help you” Hyuck says almost pleadingly, and Mark scoffs and looks away, shaking his head and laughing painfully. 

“Why would I fucking do that? This isn't some bullshit love story where “ _that one omega you always heard about from your friends turns out to be your destined mate”_ You don't truly think of me in that way, it just happened coincidentally and now we’re stuck, connected until this shit decides to leave our bodies for good” 

“Coincidences aren't real” 

“What?” Mark asks, too riled up to hear him the first time.

“I said that coincidences aren’t real, Mark”

“You seem strangely sure of that” the elder boy says.

“The first time that I saw you, you were walking to school early in the morning. I was playing basketball with Jisung, in the highschool down the block from yours” Hyuck begins, and finally gets Mark to listen. His mouth that was open in a scowl was now open in what seemed to be surprise. The omega just stared at him now, eyes wide. They stopped walking and stood in the street, both leaning against an old building and watching the cars go by. 

“You must have been 17 and probably nearing your heat. I was younger…and your smell drove me insane. So strong it was like you were right beside me _all the time_ since then. It triggered my presentation” He could see the realization in Mark's eyes as he faced him. Hyuck knew how intoxicated Mark felt because he already went through it, at a younger and more vulnerable age. Hyuck had accidentally developed a one sided bond with him all those years ago. 

“How did you make it stop?” was all Mark could ask, focused on the traffic.

“I didn’t” Hyuck admits. “Everytime I close my eyes I go back” The alpha shut his eyelids and kept talking. “I see you, with your curly, fading blonde hair and your pretty eyes. The way you walked that day, cutely holding on to your bucket hat whenever the wind blew strongly; Your uniform, how pretty you looked in white. After my first rut, I pestered Jeno about you. He went to your school I had figured, since you had the same logo in your uniform”

“Did he help you?” 

“Yeah, he did. He gave me your name, instagram and your number. I made him swear on all his cats that he wouldn’t tell anyone” 

“You stalked me” Mark drones, as if trying to wrap his head around it. 

“Well, not exactly. I never used your phone number because I didn’t want to be creepy. I also didn’t do any _research_ , I just…” Hyuck drawled. 

“You just what?”

“I liked to look at you” Mark giggled, yes giggled at his response and pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief. Donghyuck swore he got goosebumps all over his skin at the sound he had caused. “I don't think what happened was a coincidence. Bonding with you was the best thing that could’ve happened to me. Don’t you ever think I don’t want you Mark. I’ve wanted you ever since I knew what it meant to want someone” Hyuck finished. 

He took Mark's face in his hands and the omega allowed him to, a deep sigh escaping his lips. Hyucks fingers threaded into his hair, and Mark leans into his hand. The alpha almost couldn’t believe it. Mark felt like crying. Instead he said

“I don’t know what I'm supposed to say now” He looked at Hyuck, finally meeting his brown eyes. They were so full of love that they seemed foreign to Mark. It was the first time he allowed Hyuck to bare himself in front of him.

“Just say whatever comes to your mind. Or don’t say anything…” Hyuck answered, his thumb tracing Mark's eyebrow gently to smoothen them. 

They continue walking and as they reach their house, Mark finally speaks. 

“Take me somewhere” he murmurs, leaning against the front deck wall. _Let’s try this,_ he meant. Mark was tired; Surrendering to his instincts after fighting them for so long did that to an omega. He was now more malleable and warm in Hyucks presence. It was a stark contrast but Hyuck couldn’t say he didn’t love it. He enjoyed seeing Mark with his guard down. 

“Tonight?”

“Well yeah, if you can”

“Where?” Hyuck asks, a bit too eager and Mark grins at him before rolling his eyes. 

“Anywhere you want. I have no plans this weekend, so I’m all yours” 

“Okay” Hyuck nods in understanding. 

_I’m all yours._

“Do you mean it?”

“Yeah, we can go anywhere”

“No, not that. All mine?” Hyuck asked. His heart hung off his sleeve for Mark and the omega slowly nodded and tugged him close to where he leaned against the dark grey wall of their house. He pressed Hyuck close and he leaned, taking the hint Mark was giving. 

“All yours” Mark whispers and Hyuck hides his face in his neck. He rutted his face on the omegas shoulder dying for a nibble, just a small bite. He ached badly, and the omegas words made a whirlwind of emotions swirl in his stomach. Hyuck felt overwhelmed, his breathing ragged, and as he rested against Mark it was all that they could hear. Mark followed his breathing pattern as he once again whispered

“All yours, Donghyuck”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Tell me what you thought about it in the comments and please let me know if you saw any errors or a sentence that was hard to read.   
> -Nica


	5. To take you away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The getaway <3

Donghyuck thought long and hard about where he wanted to go. When he decided, he sent a text to one of his best friends, Chenle. Him and his omega, Jisung, had moved in together into Jisungs apartment in the city. As a mating gift, Chenle had bought Jisung a small cottage in the outskirts of town, just where the forest began to thicken. It was used more as a vacation house for the couple, since Jisung was currently a dance major at university and Chenle had his record label, so they were mostly in the city. Hyuck felt immensely proud yet intimidated by his younger friends. They already seemed to have life together figured out. He loved them very much. When the young couple became mates, they spent a two weeks there and for holidays they always gathered there with their closest friends. It was their safe house, and Sungie was always making it clear to them that whenever anyone needed a place to stay or get away, it was available. 

It was homely and warm for Donghyuck, and he figured they needed a place like that to unwind. It was full of plants, white bed sheets and sheer curtains that let the sun in. He wanted to see Mark in that space, his pale skin illuminated by the light that came in through the big, french windows. He wanted Mark to sit on his lap as he read, eyes hungrily skimming through the books from Jisungs grandmothers collection of classics. He wanted to put wildflowers on Mark's hair, and kiss his lips until they turned wine red with tenderness. 

Chenle called him instantly after he received his message. 

“No fucking way dude” Chenle whisper yelled into his phone. He was probably busy. Yet, he still sounded as excited as ever. “He agreed? Our Mark?” He asked teasingly. _Our Mark_ he asked, as in our packmate Mark, the omega Donghyuck he hasn't shut up about in years. 

“Well, yeah. I told him everything today. He just asked me to take him somewhere, and I thought that-”

“Of course man, _yes_. Are you planning to leave tonight?”

“Yeah, if that’s alright with you and Ji” 

“I’ll tell him. Come by at 8:30 tonight so you can pick up the keys” 

“I fucking love you Chenle” Hyuck breathed, relief washing over him.

“Love you too. Anything for my future chart topper” Chenle bragged. 

“See you later” Hyuck smiled, and Chenle hung up at that. Donghyuck set out to find Mark in his room. 

•••

“Hey pup” he greeted and Mark pouted, taking off his glasses and putting his book down. 

“Pup?” Mark asked. Hyuck wanted the earth to swallow him whole, while his alpha was preening. 

“Is that okay?” Hyuck asked, a blush setting deep in his cheeks. Mark only hummed slowly before getting up from his desk and shutting the door and locking it. 

“I am going to sit on your lap” he states simply. Hyuck holds back a nervous laugh and simply nods, standing with his arms open for Mark. His skin burned at the contact as the omega clung to him and guided him to sit and Hyuck sat down on the bed. Mark's body was a welcome weight on his lap. He looked small as ever as he pressed a chaste kiss to Hyucks cheek, taking him by surprise. 

“You just…” Hyuck mumbled, touching his cheek in disbelief. 

“Donghyuck, you get flustered by a kiss? On the cheek?” Mark teases.

“So, we leave at 9” Hyuck spoke softly, pretending to be immune to his words as his hand rested on the small of Marks back. The omega hummed in understanding. “Take clothes for the whole weekend”

“I wanna wear yours” Mark said, and Hyuck felt like exploding at the mere thought. _Mark was gonna be wearing his clothes all weekend. He was gonna wear them. He was gonna wear his clothes. His scent._ Hyuck knew Mark was gonna break him, but he didn’t care. He wanted to spoil the omega as much as he could. 

“I’ll pack for us then. We have to go grocery shopping as well, we can go now if you want”

“I think it would be best to go at night. Less people, and that way it won't be a hassle refrigerating the things until later today when we leave” 

“You’re right,” Hyuck said. Mark looked tiny, sitting in his lap looking at him with glossy eyes. He wrapped his arms around him and tugged him closer, Marks cheek resting against his chest. “What’s your favorite food?” Hyuck asked, as the sunset broke through Mark's thin yellow curtains. 

Mark looked up from his chest and Hyucks caramel eyes were aflame. His skin glowed, bathing him golden as he looked down at Mark. 

“I like lots of things, but I really like chicken, and also Jajangmyeon” Mark answered. “ But…” he hesitated, and Hyuck listened, only hugging him tighter to encourage him to speak. “I can’t cook. I am a disaster in the kitchen” he confessed shamefully. 

“ I asked because I can make those for you” He answered, a small laugh leaving his mouth. Mark felt like he was melting from the inside out. He looked up at Donghyuck starry eyed and pressed upwarward, pecking his cheek once again. He really liked him, and he was now allowing his omega to show him that. “I don't care if you cant cook. You can get better with time, and if you can’t, I can cook and we can also eat out. Never be embarrassed to tell me anything. Okay?”

“Okay” Mark said, curling up even more in his lap with a small smile. 

“I want to drink sweet wine with you and just, not think about anything but us. Wanna do so many things…” Hyuck confessed.

“With me or to me?” Mark mumbled groggily, since he had woken up early and was now relaxed in his arms. 

Donghyuck wasn’t gonna last a day with him like this. 

•••

At night, Johnny, Taeyong and Taeil were lounging in the living room as they were leaving. They looked up expectantly at Mark who walked in first and their eyes widened after seeing Donghyuck with a duffel behind him. 

“We're gonna be away for the weekend” Mark said, grabbing his keys from the key bowl. 

“Call any of us if you need anything,” Johnny said, and Taeil nodded. “I mean it,” he reassured. 

“Pups, please be careful. Don’t kill each other” Taeil said. Since he was a mated alpha, he couldn’t smell their pheromones. Taeyong and Johnny laughed at his obliviousness. 

“Don’t you worry hyung,” Taeyong said and when Mark saw the glint in his eyes he knew he was fucked. The elder omega loved to tease him “We might just need a wheelchair for Mark when he gets back” he says and Johnny snorts into a fit of laughter, and Taeil looks a little lost.

“Remember to take some Gatorade,” Johnny added. Taeil seemed to understand then, and curled up in fetal position, laughing so hard that no noise came out. 

“All you asswipes shut up, you’re making him uncomfortable” Mark growled and Hyuck just went straight outside, ignoring them. Mark followed him, and seemed to hesitate in front of his black suv. 

“Can you drive? I can't see very well at night”

Hyuck took the drivers seat and they spent the ride to Chenle’s apartment talking about food, and the things they were gonna buy for the weekend. When they arrived, Chenle and Jisung stood outside. Chenle looked ecstatic while Jisung just waved. When Hyuck lowered the windows and Jisung saw who Donghyuck was with, his jaw dropped.

“Holy shit” he said.

“Yeah,” Chenle said, rubbing his back gently. “Hi Mark hyung”

“Hi” Mark waved, a little lost. Chenle only laughed and gave Hyuck the keys. Jisung was still very much confused but decided to ask Chenle later, for Donghyucks sake. 

“Thank you”

“Have fun,” Chenle replied, and rushed them off. It was about an hour drive and they still had to buy groceries.

•••

After stopping and buying anything they needed, they went on their way. It was late and the roads were mostly empty. Mark was playing music, and he looked out the window into the night. Hyuck wanted him close, so he took his hand and held it tightly.

He kept driving, and Mark had to pretend that he was not affected by it the whole drive. At some point, Donghyuck spoke up. 

“What was your childhood like?” 

Mark seemed to ponder over it for a bit before he answered.

“Well, I grew up in Canada. My mom and I lived in the countryside, so I played a lot outside. I liked getting covered in dirt and swimming in the small lake near my neighbors house during the summer…eating cold watermelon slices and grapes. My mom always bought those for me. She was mostly working and I never met my dad, so I spent a lot of time by myself, running around and chasing the geese until they decided to retaliate. It took a little time, but they always ended up biting me” Mark says, a small laugh at the end.

“I can imagine you as a pup. You were probably a handful, huh?” Hyuck grinned as he spoke, imagining small Mark with wide eyes, a toothy grin and chubby cheeks.

“Well, I kinda was. I liked hiding and pulling pranks on my mom, but those were my worst years. I never gave her any grief as a teenager. What about you, what was your childhood like?”

“It's kinda strange actually. My parents thought that I would be an omega, so they didn’t let me do much, even from a young age. They watched me like hawks, even when I grew older. I couldn’t really have fun like everybody else. My mom was overprotective, and since I was a late bloomer she thought that I could get my heat triggered by my alpha friends so I didn’t see much of Chenle that year, since he presented before me at 15. All my friends presented at 15, so my biology kinda screwed me over socially. I grew closer to Jeno and Jaemin though, since they were omegas and my parents didn’t worry about them” Hyuck thought aloud. 

“Was it hard on you? When you presented into an alpha?” 

“A little, but not because of being an alpha. It was mostly resentment towards my parents because they restricted me so much based on speculations about me and my prepubescent body” he says. 

“Are you on good terms with your parents?” Mark asked, treading lightly and Hyuck was thankful.

“Sometimes”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“There's not much to talk about. When I presented as an alpha they stopped hyper fixating on me and realized their marriage was hanging on a string. My dad cheated with his co-worker, bailed, then after a year he came back and asked for another chance. Mom gave it to him and I left, joined the pack and moved in with you guys”

“Oh, I didn’t know this was so recent” Mark said, as he watched Donghyuck swallow, his adams apple bobbing as he sneaked a glance at him, wondering how he endured all of it at once. His parents, moving out, and now him as well. “Where you mad that your mother forgave him?”

“Well yes, at the moment, but we’re better now. I understand her now, I guess. She wasn’t a well received child when she was born. She got very attached to the first alpha that showed interest in her and she felt lost and purposeless without him. And I mean, my dad isn’t a bad guy, he is just a whore” Donghyuck laughed. “It could be worse”

“Yeah, could be. But it can still affect you and not be worse” Mark said, giving his hand a squeeze. Hyuck squeezed back, sneaking more looks at Mark as he drove. The night was humid and dark as they sped further into the edge of town, the bright lights of the dash and radio standing out beautifully in the darkness. He liked Mark's car.

“I really like your car, love the light details” Hyuck said, gesturing to it. The music that Mark played had heavy synths, and it sounded like something Johnny played often in the house. 

“Me too. Feels like you’re in a movie or something” Mark said, looking at him starry eyed and Hyuck couldn’t take it anymore.

“You keep looking at me like that”

“Like what?”

“Like you want me”

“Well, I’ve wanted you for a long time, ever since we met actually”

“Not in that way, Minhyung” he blushed. “I mean like… like you want to look at me forever. Like you _want_ me” _Like you love_ me went unsaid. 

“Maybe I do”

“Do you?” Hyuck asked. Mark hummed in reply like he had been doing so often and Hyuck wanted to rip his hair out. “Tell me, please. Because I’ve been losing my mind over this”

“I’ve been stubborn. I get too deep into my thoughts” Mark explains. “I’m sorry that I made this harder than it had to be”

“Sometimes when you look at me, I can feel your hesitance through the bond. I know you are scared but we can take it slow, as slow as you want. You set the pace for us Mark, I just need one chance. I want you to want to be my omega so badly” 

“My omega wants you, and I do too. But I’m not gonna lie to you and say that this will be easy”

“Since day one, I knew that it wouldn't be” Hyuck tells him. “Can I ask you something personal? You can choose not to answer if you don't want to after I ask”

“Ask me anything” Mark answers. 

“Why are you so guarded? I mean, don’t get me wrong. I love how you're so witty and I love it when we bicker, you get all frustrated and pink. Your personality is endearing to me, but I think you have something else going on that fuels you to put walls up. What are you afraid of?”

“I struggle with the perception of being an omega most of the time. I grew up in an environment where alphas saw omegas as either an asset, a trophy or their nagging wife. I harbor hate for the _“staying home, having two whole litters of pups to care for”_ or _“my alpha goes off and works while I sit home all day leaking”_ omega lifestyle”

“Since when have you felt like this?”

“Ever since I presented. And when you came along, I was mean so that I could drive you away. I thought I wasn’t convenient for you, because I don’t want those things” he admits. 

“Who said I wanted those things?” Donghyuck asked, hands loosening their grip around the steering wheel. 

“Doesn’t every alpha want that?” Mark questions. 

“Doesn't every omega want to have two litters and leak all day?” Hyuck answers in the same tone. 

“Fair enough” He admits, and Donghyuck speaks. 

“I don’t want to own you or hold you down, Mark. I want you to want this. I want you to want to be my omega; We can give that term a new meaning. Whatever you want it to mean” After a few minutes of driving in silence, he finally breaks it.

“Pull over” he demands. 

“Is something wrong?”

“Terribly” Hyuck pulls over and parks, turning on his distance lights. Mark takes off his seatbelt and climbs into his lap in the driver's seat.

“Turn off the car, and the headlights” Mark whispers into his ear, breath tickling his sensitive neck. Hyuck shudders and obediently shuts everything off. He locks the doors and finally puts a tentative hand on Mark's waist. The omega melts against him, letting his limbs become jelly in his alphas' hold as he grows more confident, rubbing little circles on his back. 

“I feel… safe around you, and that scared me at first” Mark whispered, shifting in his lap to lay his head on his shoulder. His legs were warm against the alphas, and he fiddled with the hem of Donghuyck’s t-shirt shyly, debating if he should let himself loose.

“You can touch” Hyuck said as he grabbed the omegas hand and pressed it flat to his stomach. He made no comment of the small gasp that left Mark's mouth. His fingers flexed against the warm skin with desire to wander all over the skin. “I am as yours as you are mine”

Mark's brain went haywire at these words. He was his alpha. Not only it would be him being his omega, but Donghyuck would also be his. In a way, most alphas didn’t like to be owned. They had an omega that was theirs and that was that. It was not the omega having the same claim on his alpha. Mark shuddered at the thought of Hyuck being his, completely and undeniably his. 

“You’re so warm” was all that left his mouth instead of anything relating to the mess that went on in his head. He exhaled as he placed both hands on Hyucks skin. In the limited space they had in the driver's seat, Mark hid his face in Donghyuck’s neck, eyes filled with something that Hyuck could not see. His mouth opened to speak, a small, faint noise escaping but dying as he decided against it. Due to the proximity they were in, the alpha heard. 

“Tell me” Hyuck pled. There were no cars driving by, no noise but their mingled breathing and shuffling of their clothes. 

“My teeth ache. I want to bite you,” he admitted. “Right here” Mark said, his open mouth rutting against the sensitive skin where his neck met his shoulder. He licked, teeth grazing along the skin and that was all it took for Donghyuck to take off his shirt. It was a hard task because Mark was on his lap and didn’t want to detach from his skin but it was quickly achieved with the omegas eager hands.“Fuck” Mark mumbled heatedly into the youngers now revealed skin. “Want you, Donghyuck”

_Want you. Want you. Want you._ The words echoed in his brain as Mark spoke.

“You have me,” He responded dizzily, showing his neck to the omega. “You’ve had me for years”

Mark seemed to come alive at the words and any hesitance he had harbored gone at the view of Hyucks debauched face, mouth open as he panted and bared him his neck, an action unheard of for alphas. Mark was gone as he licked and nipped at Donghyuck’s skin. Gone as he begins to sink his teeth, lips bloody but he bites down harder at the taste. 

Hyuck was his and he was a mess, gripping Marks shoulder desperately as broken whimpers left his lips. He wasn’t sure if it was from pain or pleasure but Mark took his mouth in his and swallowed his whines, soothing Donghyuck with his tongue as best as he could. The taste of blood was metallic, but it quickly faded and Donghyuck didn’t seem to mind. The alphas grip on his hips was strong, but slowly he relaxed and let himself be kissed. Hyuck seemed shy with his mouth, his tongue unmoving but he was anything but innocent as his hands slowly traced Mark's hips to his waist, feverishly fondling him through his clothes. He let Mark have his way with his tongue and his pretty, eager sounds were caught on his throat.

“You're mine, Donghyuck” he whines as they pull away breathlessly. Donghyuck agrees, eyes glossy and his cock so hard that it was uncomfortable. Mark gives him an apologetic look before he climbs back to his seat without being told. They _need_ to get to the house. 

Hyuck seemed to understand as he automatically tugs his shirt back on and starts up the car, speeding back into the main road. Mark was relieved that Hyuck chose to wear black because if it was any other lighter shirt it would have been ruined by the blood of the mating bite.

They had about twenty minutes of driving left. When the omega dared to look at Hyuck, he had the same glint that Taeyong had when he was going to tease him. Mark already knew what was coming, yet it still caught him off guard.

“So, another question, who do you think is bigger, me or Jaehyun hyung?” Hyuck asked nonchalantly as he took a right turn. Mark choked on his saliva. Hyuck had a shit eating grin on his lips. 

“Donghyuck. Oh God… I thought you didn't hear anything. I’m so sorry. Jaemin can be a bit shameless. I didn’t mean to make you…ugh”

“Mark” Hyuck said, a small laugh leaving his lips. “I went into a rut just from your heat smell twice in my life. Do you honestly think that I mind you talking about me or my appendages?”

“Twice? I triggered your rut again?” Mark thinks of what Renjun has said to him when he asked where Hyuck was during his last heat. _He is with Taeyong_. “Oh” A few minutes in silence passed. Marks omega was hurt, wounded and Hyuck could tell, he could feel it. “Was he good to you?” he asks silently. 

It was Mark's turn to take Hyuck by surprise, and he can't help but be proud. He had the upper hand now, even if it was for a small moment. He watched as Donghyuck planned out his words.

“In any other situation, he would have been. We tried, but in that moment, I only wanted you. I just sweated out my rut in his room” now it was Mark's turn to be surprised, _again_. He could only stare at Hyuck as he drove. He caressed his hand with his thumb, a silent reassurance before he spoke again. “And even now, it's still you that I want” 

•••

Everything happened very quickly when they got to the cottage. Mark helped with their bag and some groceries as he hurried inside to the bathroom while Donghyuck made himself a sandwich. Mark really needed to get off, being in the car with the alpha had affected him the whole way there. Especially when they stopped and he claimed the alpha. He whined at the thought. 

_His alpha._

He pushed 2 fingers inside and left them unmoving. It helped soothe him when he was nervous to be full. But he was soaked, which was why he hurried to the bathroom in the first place. A knock at the bathroom door startled him, and he tried to pull the digits out as fast as he could. His hole was tight as ever and leaking fast, making the most obscene squelching sound as he took them out. He put his panties on, not bothering to put on his pants and just shifted his lower half out of sight when he opened his door.

“Are you alright? I heard a whimper” Hyuck asked, eyes filled with worry. His alpha was overprotective of him. 

“Yes. I’m alright” Mark spoke and his voice betrayed him. He didn’t want Donghyuck to know how needy he was, because even if the later smelled his pheromones he could just think he was very into Mark, which wasn’t a lie. If Donghyuck refused him again he wouldn’t know how to handle it. It would hurt immensely. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, hand ruffling Mark's hair and the omega whined. Donghyuck’s eyes were blown wide as he looked at Mark’s flushed face, realizing the effect of his affections. 

Instead of answering, Mark opened the door further to show Hyuck the view inside. The panties he wore had been another gift, but not from Johnny. This pair was a gift from Jaemin. It was nude, with dusty pink lacey trimming. It was an old gift, yet still he saw Donghyuck clench his jaw tightly as he glanced away. 

“If you are gonna reject this again, do it quickly” Mark said, tears welling up in his eyes. The door remained open as he turned to wash his face. 

“I’m sorry I made you feel like I didn't want you when we bonded. I couldn’t sleep with you when you were in heat. It wouldn't be fair to you. To us” Donghyuck said, sitting on the floor cross legged in front of Mark. 

“It was horrible. I just wanted my alpha” Mark said, looking down at Hyuck. “Renjun had to knot me for real, after years. I had never needed a knot after my first heat. I swear I felt like I was combusting, and everyday its that same feeling but muted, like background noise. It feels like being in preheat all the time”

“I’m sorry. I really am” Donghyuck said, looking Mark straight in the eyes. He could tell the alpha was sincere, because Donghyuck had never shown him anything but. Mark shifted his gaze to the wall behind the Alpha, not bearing the sight any longer but he breathed in sharply when he felt Donghyuck’s hand trailing up his leg. He looked down again to see Hyuck looking at his face already, like he was testing out how Mark would react. 

He knelt in front of him, not unlike how Mark had begged for him when they first met. He could feel himself blush even more as the Alpha began to focus on his left leg, hands squeezing upwards and resting on his thigh. “Let me make it up to you,” he proposed and Mark whined his response, hands coming to pull at Hyucks hair.

“You have no idea how crazy you make me, do you?” The alpha mumbled against his legs as he messily began to nibble at the skin on Mark's inner thigh. The thought of his alpha marking him in any way sent shivers down his spine.

Mark was enamoured by the sight of Donghyuck on his knees for him. The alphas hand moved between his legs so that he could grab a handful of his ass, while his wrist gave Mark a bit of friction on his pussy with his thumb. Hyuck watched Marks every move, every single twitch and gasp, memorizing the divinity of the moment, wanting it flawlessly committed to memory.

“Or how much I stare at this? He asked as he harshly grasped his ass once again and stuck his tongue out to wet the skin before sucking on Mark's inner thighs. “You really have no clue, Mark,” he said seriously, looking up at Mark like he hung the sun in the sky and said _let there be light_.

The pressure of Hyucks’ mouth on his leg felt disorienting, especially when he used his teeth to tug at his skin. The light stinging pleasure went straight to Mark's pussy, and his slick was soaking his underwear. But this time, he didn’t feel embarrassed. He felt even more turned on at the fact that Hyuck could smell him, and pretty soon would be able to taste him if he kept teasing because Mark was leaking so much it dripped down his legs. When Hyuck began to use the palm of his hand to feverishly grope Mark's soaked cunt through his underwear, Mark wasn’t even aware that he was moaning until he saw Hyuck grin and pull away before switching legs. 

His right thigh was a blank canvas compared to the masterpiece on his left leg, where a collection of deep purple bruises and bite marks rapidly bloomed. Hyuck had even managed to leave a hickey behind his knee, fascinated by how easy it was to make the omega flush and leave his mark on his skin. 

“You look so pretty with these” He admitted, pressing firmly on one of the tender bruises and making Mark groan.

Hyuck did the same to his other leg. He licked, bit and sucked on every single spot until he could barely hold himself up anymore and his hand was soaked against Mark's front. 

When his mouth touches his clothed pussy Mark's legs tremble, his hips needily move forward chasing his own pleasure. It makes Hyuck growl with satisfaction to feel Mark grinding against his face as he rubbed into the omegas cunt through his underwear, sucking the fruity slick that clung to the fabric like he was starving for it. 

“You taste so sweet” Hyuck marveled, face sticky and rosy. He pulled Marks panties to the side and began to prod one finger inside, puzzled at the tightness and resistance against his finger. Mark's hole was flushed, his clit puffy and swollen. “You have the prettiest pussy I’ve ever seen” Donghyuck said, tugging his underwear down and making the omega lift his leg in the air to take off the underwear and look at him completely. Mark was opened wide, as Hyuck gripped his leg tightly from where he sat on the floor, keeping him spread as his hole fluttered with the need to be stuffed.

Donghyucks face was centimeters away and he took his time staring, licking his lips before lifting Mark's leg the furthest in the air he could before going in tongue first. He kissed him open deeply but only momentarily, not nearly long enough for Mark to revel in the feeling. Hyuck was enjoying it; Playing and teasing his dripping hole and watching the omega become weaker with every touch. 

Mark felt heavenly as Hyuck slid a single finger inside softly. The position was delicious for him since he was tired and his legs could barely hold him up properly, gravity worked its magic, making Hyucks thick finger reach deeper inside his cunt. He learned the omega was extremely sensitive, because Mark was babbling, his legs trembling under Donghyuck’s teasing and feeble ministrations. He held on to the door frame as Hyuck slipped a second finger inside, shuddering at the feeling. The stretch was a vice to him, and he whined as he rutted against Hyucks knuckles.

“Add more,” Mark whined pathetically. 

“You’re too tight” he said, clicking his tongue.

“Donghyuck, please. I promise you won’t hurt me” Mark pled, voice hoarse. 

“Tell me if it hurts” Hyuck said, sliding another finger inside slowly. He flexed them carefully and once he saw how well Mark could take them, he began to curl and fuck them inside faster. Mark came alive, his slick dripping all over Hyucks fingers as little gasps left his mouth. He clenched tightly on them, craving them deeper inside. “You like feeling full?” Hyuck teased, a cocky, undeniably alpha smirk on his mouth as Mark whined in response, knuckles white as he held onto the door frame. 

“So much. Can you - _uh_ \- right there Hyuck” He squealed, as Hyuck kept prodding inside and laid his tongue flat against Marks clit. Mark tried to instinctively close his legs at the pleasure and momentarily smothered Hyuck between his thighs. He quickly opened them and when the alpha resurfaced, he had the most blissful face Mark had ever seen. His lips were parted, dripping with his omegas slick and they curled into a sharp, sinful grin as he looked at Mark and his pretty pussy. He surged forward, open mouthedly kissing Mark's clit as he moved his digits faster inside. 

“Here?” he spoke teasingly against the skin, curling up his fingers into Mark's sweet spot repeatedly. “You are so sensitive,” he cooed. 

“And you're enjoying it way too much” Mark gasped, breath ragged. 

“Actually, I think I’m enjoying it the correct amount’’ Hyuck corrected, taking his labia in his mouth and sucking, teasingly pulling until Mark let out soft little whines. 

“Can you please— _ah!_ — touch yourself. Please, I want to see” Hyuck nodded rapidly, breaking into a grin while unbuckling his pants with the hand that wasnt fucking Mark open. He took his long, chubby dick in his hands and hissed at the contact; His tip was dark pink and it leaked some precome as he pulled himself out.

_“Oh—_ does it hurt?” Mark asked worriedly. It looked painful from how hard and flushed Hyucks cock looked, yet he felt so good he could come on the spot. He had been on edge, rutting in his jeans as he pleasured Mark. He could have finished that way. 

“I almost came from playing with your pretty pussy, baby” Hyuck said, smiling up at Mark deliriously before starting to fuck his fist. The pleasure was soon clouding his mind, and all he could focus on was the squelch of Mark around his fingers and the way that Mark's legs were giving out as he thrusted sloppily into his fist. 

He tilted his head up to press another long kiss to Mark's clit, sucking it into his mouth as he squealed, his hips stuttering as he came, creaming around his alphas fingers and soaking his chin with his fruity slick. As he moaned and panted, the alpha nuzzled his mouth in his pussy to help him ride out his orgasm and pulled his fingers out of his hole slowly. Hyuck followed him, coming not long after while looking up at Mark's blissed out face. The omegas soaked cunt drooled with slick as he caught his breath and the sight was enough to make him go over the edge. 

His come pooled around the omegas feet; An offering to the deity above him. 

“Mark…” he said repeatedly, like a litany, like his name was all that tied his mind to mundane life. 

He looked down at the mess he made and took his shirt off quickly, cleaning Marks feet. Mark stopped him and joined him on the floor. He sat on his lap, Hyucks cock was still loose from his pants and Mark wiggled so Hyuck could get comfortable under him. It settled snugly between his asscheeks and Mark heard Hyuck breathe in deeply before smiling devilishly. 

“Better?” Hyuck asked. 

“Not completely, but yes. Better” Mark felt better now, but he still needed more of Donghyuck. More attention and tenderness. Mark had never been so touch starved and needy in his life. Hyuck looked at him, eyes darting to his mouth and then up to his eyes. Mark, ever so bold, leaned in and slowly grazed their lips together. It was a simple touch, and he waited patiently for Hyuck to kiss him properly. 

“Mark…” Hyuck exhaled loudly, and he could feel his breath on his lips. 

“Yes?” Mark asked, rubbing his nose against Hyucks, lips tenderly ghosting over each other. Hyuck felt paralized as Mark held his jaw in his hands and pressed a small kiss to the tip of his nose. 

“The last time that I kissed someone I was like, 12. I’ve had sex before, but I never kissed them. Until today ” Hyuck confessed. When he marked him, the omega had kissed him. Hyuck just opened his mouth for him and not much else.

“You did well in the car… and you were a good kisser down there” Mark whispers to him and Hyuck blushed, _hard_. “You’ll do good, and even if you don’t, we have all weekend to fix that” 

“Mark… ” Hyuck mewled and leaned into his mouth, a bit too overwhelmed to do anything but peck his lips.

“Open your mouth, like you did earlier” Mark says, his voice gravelly. Hyuck obeyed, parting his lips and Mark grabbed his chin, eyes focusing on how pretty the alphas lips were. They were plush, soft and unreal as his front teeth peeked under them, making Hyuck look innocent and so fucking beautiful. “Stick your tongue out a little for me,” Mark demands, yet it comes out more as a plea. 

It’s messy. 

Donghyuck is eager, kissing Mark hungrily and feverishly, groping Mark's thighs. At first, it’s mostly Mark leading, sucking on the alphas tongue messily. Hyuck doesn’t seem to mind, based on the little whines that leave his mouth and harmonize with Mark's own. 

Hyuck begins to get up, grabbing onto Mark and holsting him up to his feet and against the wall of the hallway outside the bathroom. The master bedroom was three doors down but as Mark tugged him towards it, Hyuck nodded his head no. 

“This room has a smaller bed” Hyuck drawled, hair a mess atop his head in the best way possible. Mark was about to ask why the _fuck_ that was on the alphas mind but Hyuck beat him to it, holding him closer and pressing a drawn out kiss to the skin below Marks ear. “Too much space in that big bed” Hyuck admitted. “Wanna have an excuse to touch you all night” 

“You don't need one” Mark mewled. Hyuck smirked into his neck as Mark quickly fumbled with his sweatpants string as they reached the bed. Donghyuck peeled them off as Mark tossed his own shirt aside. Both were naked in the bedroom, bodies dimly illuminated by the artificial light of the bathroom that crawled around the half open door. Mark leaned back on the bed, spreading his legs and resting on his elbows. Hyuck thought he looked sinful spread out for him. The alpha crawled into bed and dragged Mark upwards like a ragdoll to get his head on a pillow. Mark would be lying if he said that his cunt didn’t throb at the action of being treated so roughly. 

“Shit, sorry” the alpha murmured when he saw how surprised Mark looked. 

“Don’t be,” Mark said as he pulled him on top. He could feel his hard cock on his thigh, and Mark reached between them to take some of the slick his pussy was avidly producing and jerk Hyuck off with it. “I like it a bit rough” 

“Shit” the alpha hissed again as Mark began to rub his tip against his entrance. “Can I?” Hyuck asked timidly, hips trembling with need as he held back from thrusting inside. 

“Yes” 

Mark was delusional during the initial stretch, kissing any inch of skin that he could. As he fucked him open the alpha was also kissing his shoulders and arms. Both lost in euphoria, they kiss everywhere desperately until their mouths meet. He took the alphas hand that was shamelessly groping his breast and brought it to his mouth, sucking on the alphas thumb. Hyuck took the opportunity to caress his jaw with his remaining fingers and tilted his head, kissing up Mark's neck and leaving as many bruises as he could. In no time the omega was being fucked so hard that with every thrust he moved upwards on the bed; yet he only spread his legs wider and hold on to Donghyuck as tight as he could. 

“Are you okay?” Hyuck asked, face hidden in Marks shoulder as his thrusts slowed down to check in. 

“Yes, move, you’re doing so good” Mark encouraged, moving his hips and tightening his pussy. When he could tell Hyuck was getting close and tired, he speaks again.

“Can I ride your knot?” Mark asked. Hyuck didn’t even answer, opting for flipping them over and helping Mark grind on his cock. He was swelling, and every time Mark sank down on his cock his knot caught on his wet cunt. He could already feel his come leaking out as Mark moved, little rivulets escaping the tight fit of his pussy around his cock and nestling between his own legs. 

Mark's pace became brutal, undulating his hips feverishly as he rode Hyucks swollen cock. His mouth was parted open as he panted, his little _ugh_ sounds filling up Hyucks ears. His pussy drooled all over Hyucks stomach and crotch, mixing with his own precome. 

His knot was starting to pop, and soon Mark was gonna be full. He knew he was gonna come a lot, like he normally did and preened at the thought of Mark's pussy stuffed so full that it leaked out through his knot. 

“Please” Mark whimpered, head falling between his shoulders as Hyuck came and he sank down on his knot until it was fully inside, stretching the omegas cunt viciously. “ _Donghyuck_. I need you to move” 

Hyuck twitched his hips upward, feeling the warmth of his fresh load escaping once again, yet he didn’t care. He spread Mark's ass and pink pussy open with his hands and used his grip as leverage to pound his knot deeper inside. The omega was an incoherent mess as he creamed himself all over Hyucks cock. The alpha wasn’t much different as he let himself ferally fuck Mark with his knot. The latter only rested on top of the alphas chest, fingers caressing his clit softly as his hips moved lazily to get the most of his orgasm. He mumbled the same word like a prayer into Hyucks honey skin.

  
 _“Alpha alpha al-”_ before he could say it again, Hyuck found his lips, no longer shy as he waited for his knot to come down. He quickly learns he loves to steal the breath from Mark's lungs and rile him up just to hear the little whimpers he let out. Hyuck devours Mark until their lips are numb.


	6. Without any reason

The hours passed and they remained in bed, wrapped up around each other tight, as if afraid they were gonna be ripped apart. Hyuck pushed Mark's hair back, pressing a kiss against his forehead and Mark's hand rested on Donghyuck’s butt cheek. He squeezed playfully and the alpha yelped, a giggle escaping his lips when Mark pulled him in for a kiss. The alpha began to grind into Mark, semi hard cock caressing his folds. 

“It’s too much baby, it hurts,” Mark groaned. They had been at it for quite some time. Mark had come, pussy leaking against hyucks leg as they cuddled, yet the alpha still could go one more time. He nodded his head yes in understanding and proceeded to grip his own cock and fuck into his fist, trying to get some final release. “Wait. Hold my legs together” Mark whispered, licking his lips. Hyuck whimpers at the thought of what is to come, his oversensitivity borderlining on painful. 

It was known that when destined mates got together, their inner wolves knew they were extremely fertile together and pushed them to their limits. The heats and ruts were brutal as well. 

Hyuck lifted Marks legs up and placed them on his shoulders as the omega squeezed his legs together as tight as he could. He blushed furiously as he saw Donghyuck push in between his legs. The alpha was also looking at his cock disappear between Marks thighs, mouth open in a drawn out moan that almost sounded pitiful. His hips became erratic, and Mark could feel his second knot pushing between his legs. Hyuck leaned forward with the strength of his thrusts and tiredly settled his head into Mark's clavicle. He growled and bared his teeth into the latters neck as he came, cock dirtying Mark even more; It dripped down his stomach, thighs and over his abused pussy as he spread his legs. Hyuck collapsed between them, leading them to lie together, right back to where they started. He made a deep rumbling noise from his chest that made Mark preen. 

“Did you just purr?”

“I think” Hyuck looked up, a lazy smile adorning his lips and his eyes almost completely closed. 

“You look absolutely zooted” Mark giggled, thinking he probably looked the same. Hyuck laughed, pressing a chaste kiss to Marks cheek. 

“We should take a shower and, most importantly, get dressed, before we get bruises down there,” Hyuck said, crawling off Mark and stretching his arms, thighs plump and firm as he got off bed. If Mark wasn't so exhausted he would probably be horny again at the sight.

“Has anyone ever told you that your legs are just, ridiculuously attractive?” And your butt too" Mark questioned.  Donghyuck blushed so deep that he looked away from him. Still Mark could see the flustered grin on his face as he did. Mark saw this as an absolute win. 

“I think, between the two of us, you got the cake" 

“Agree to disagree, then” the elder mumbled nonchalantly.

They filled up the big tub and sat on opposite ends, warm water soothing their tired muscles. Mark dropped some shampoo onto the water and made bubbles, proceeding to wash his hair and scrub his skin. Hyuck did the same, looking regal with his hair slicked back as he massaged his scalp. 

“Why does this seem so familiar? Normal almost, like we’ve been doing it for centuries?” Mark asked quietly as he tried to get the soap out of his hair. 

“We've been doing this for years in my head” Hyuck answered truthfully, eyes closed and head leaning against the tub. 

“Me neither” Mark agreed as he grinned like a fool; his heart was soft and his brain fuzzy. 

When they were clean and dressed, they changed the sheets to butter coloured ones and crawled under them. They lay on their sides, staring at each other in the darkness until Donghyuck pecked him on the lips and began to drift off. He then gave him another kiss, longer this time and turned to lay on his side, giving his back to Mark. The latter wraps an arm around the alphas torso, his face settling into Hyucks hair to be completely immersed in him, the smell of moss and birch and _his_ forest, completely Marks own and undiscovered by anyone else. 

“This okay?” He whispered into his alphas ear, nuzzling his face into his nape. 

“Mmmmn” Hyuck answered and Mark took it as a yes. “You know I meant what I said before, right? I am yours. You can do whatever you want with me. I am completely at your mercy” Hyuck murmured drowsily. 

“That’s not how that works,” Mark said softly. It wasn’t. Alphas could do whatever they wanted with omegas, but when it came to an omega being the same as their alpha, true equals, it was mostly frowned upon in their traditional society. An alpha was supposed to be an unyielding presence. How could they be equals with a weak, subservient omega?  It was like most alphas forget omegas are people of flesh and bone, and the sole reason they are on this planet.

But they were different, they had been from the start. They had endured a fight against their instincts and themselves, and now, at their surrender, they forged their own peace treaty. When Donghyuck bared his neck and asked Mark to claim him, to make _him his alpha_ , he gave Mark the opportunity to choose, not to be chosen. 

“Well, with us it can work differently. It's only fair. And it’s not like I hate it, quite the contrary, actually. I know I have an omega that could hand my ass to me if he wanted” Hyuck said teasingly and as Mark laughed, he realized that for the first time, Donghyuck had called him his omega. He held him a bit tighter after that.

•••

Mark woke up extremely hungry, and he tried to move his arms from around Hyuck as slowly as he could not to wake him. 

“Pup?” Hyuck asked groggily, holding on to his arm. He had a pout on his mouth and Mark pecked it off his lips.

“I’m hungry” Mark whispers, making to get up from the bed but Hyuck isn’t having any of it as he holds on tight to the arms around him.

“So what are you gonna do? Cook?” He said sleepily, a hoarse laugh escaping his lips.

“Fuck you. I can boil eggs” Mark hissed.

“I’ll make you something. Chenle would never forgive me if we burn down Jisung’s mating present”

“Shut up,” Mark says, walking away from the bed.

“No, don't go baby, I was just kidding. You’re the best cook ever…You’re like the Canadian Gusteau!” Hyuck says crawling off bed and chasing after him. Mark couldn’t help but laugh. Hyuck trapped him in a bear hug, hand carding through his hair softly and his scalp prickled. 

“Can you make some scrambled eggs?” 

•••

In the afternoon, they go for a walk. Due to their competitive nature, it turns out to mostly be running from each other and hiding, and when they inevitably bumped into one another, roughhousing on the overgrown forest grass. It yielded to them and they left their shape behind on the meadow as Hyuck stood up from straddling Mark's torso. 

The alpha was beautiful. He wore a beige linen shirt that hung from his shoulders and kept the top three buttons open with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Mark could see every breath he took in his sternum and every mole that adorned his skin. His hair had grown a lot since they met and it was now nearing his chin. Due to these reasons, Mark was resigned to kissing him silly every time he could. 

At some point during their little escapade, he couldn’t find Donghyuck behind any tree. He began to worry until he reached a small lake, surrounded by dark rocks and wildflowers. Hyuck was in the water up to his hips, and he just stared at Mark, as if daring him to join. 

“I’ll let you make out with me if you get in”

“That would be kind of anticlimactic Donghyuck, since you let me maul you every single time I caught you in the past hour.” Mark reasons.

“Fine then, I won't kiss you. ” Mark rolled his eyes and took off his shirt, followed by his pants. He remained in his underwear, something he knew that Donghyuck didn't do.

“You getting shy with me now? After last night?” The alpha teased. When he did that before, it made Marks blood boil. Now, he knows that he means no harm with his bickering. It was how he flirted. He figured out that Hyuck  _ secretly  _ found it endearing. Whenever he teased Mark the omega would get this murderous look in his eyes that made the alphas perverted little heart race. Mark had learnt to recognize this and indulged him. 

“Shut it” he hissed, stepping into the water with his white undies. 

“Make me, Lee” Hyuck said as he lifted him, the omega wrapping his legs around his torso immediately. That was all it took to make him shut it, Mark realized. He was just a needy little pup. 

“I love it here” Mark sighed in his arms, playing with the flyaways at the nape of Donghyucks neck as he walked them deeper into the water. When it reached their necks, small droplets of water clung to the tips of his hair. Mark twirled the strands in between his fingers, watching them change from light brown to dark, honey and then gold as the sun reflected on them. Mark was burning. 

“ Me too. This used to be Jisungs grandmother's house”

“Yeah? I didn't know that”

“She was a literature professor. When she passed, the bank took the house and put it for sale. But Chenle and Sungie spent lots of summers here since they were pups, lounging and sneaking off to be together without anyone bothering them…” 

“Who would’ve bothered them?” Mark whispered, breath against the alphas ear. 

“Jisungs mom was like mine, very overprotective. The only time she let him out of her sight was during the summer, when he stayed here to visit his grandmother from beginning to end. Jisung was supposed to be by himself but, wherever Jisung goes Chenle follows, and his grandmother secretly let Chenle stay here every summer’’

“Did his mom ever find out?” Mark laughs in disbelief.

“According to him she now claims she always knew, but I think that’s bullshit”

“How could she have not known? Her son came back from his 2 month holiday every year smelling like an alpha” Mark argued, teasingly kissing his earlobe. Hyuck let him, breathing softly as he explained.

“She was a mated woman, so she couldn't really pinpoint pheromones that well. She probably smelt it, but couldn't tell if it was Chenle or his mother in law who was an alpha as well”

“Makes sense” Mark mumbled, watching the sun graze through the plants surrounding the water as it set. The wind blew colder as it disappeared and Mark got cold. He could feel his nipples harden against Hyucks soaked chest and he got the shivers for a fleeting moment.

“You cold?” Hyuck asked, pressing him flat against his chest tightly and breathing hotly into his neck. Mark shivered at the friction on his chest and tried to get away, only for the alpha to catch on. “Here, I can help” he said, holding Mark and lowering his head to suck one of his nipples into his warm mouth while gently cupping his chest on the opposite side. Mark laughed in disbelief, splashing water on the Alphas head and causing him to pull away with a wolfish grin.

“You're insatiable” Mark says, rolling his eyes in vain, because they were already full of stars and shimmering as he tilted his head up to press a kiss to Hyucks waiting mouth. 

  
  


•••

The walk back is calm. The night turned foggy quickly as the sun disappeared. Hyuck gave him his button up, opting to be shirtless, which Mark appreciates since his body runs cold. Hyuck didn't seem to mind. 

“How are you not cold?” Mark wondered aloud, and Hyuck laughs.

“I don’t usually get cold. I don’t know why, it's just like that. Sometimes my hands get cold”

“Are they cold right now?” 

“A little bit-”

Mark didn’t let him finish. Instead, he grabbed his hands and took them to his mouth, beginning to breathe hotly against them. Hyuck seemed to be stupefied. He just stared at Mark as he exhaled loudly, eyes wide.

“My mom used to do that when I was a pup…”

“Yeah?” He questions, pressing a kiss to his knuckles, one by one until Hyuck felt himself smile so big he bit his lip a little to not seem like an idiot. 

Even though nobody was around, it felt like time slowed down for them. Hyuck swore if they were in a crowded place he wouldn’t even spare a glance anywhere that wasn’t Marks face. His lips were slightly parted as he licked them, eyes wide and looking at Donghyuck like he was the only person in the world that mattered to him as he spoke. 

“Come on. Lets get home so you can keep me warm” 

•••

Hyuck guided them over to bed, quickly taking off the shirt Mark wore and his pants, leaving him naked as he tugged him into the sea of blankets they had created. Mark sighed, resting on top of Hyuck, cheek against his chest. He could hear how fast the alphas heartbeat was and he smiled to himself at this, knowing he was the reason.

He decided to tease, fingers walking over to the waistline of Hyucks pants and sliding a finger between the fabric and his skin. He felt his heartbeat quickening, and he shifted so he could press his ear to the lower part of his belly, below his belly button. His face was in Hyucks crotch and he almost felt bad. He would have if he was just teasing, but he wasn’t gonna be so mean to his alpha. He was already hardening in his pants and Mark could make out his cock through the fabric.

“You said you were sore…” Hyuck says, carding a hand through his hair in visible frustration. 

“I am,” Mark said, and Hyuck heard the smirk in his voice. 

“Don’t tease then” Hyuck huffs, trying to grab his phone from the nightstand to distract himself. Mark wasn’t having any of that. He grabs the phone and discards it to the carpeted floor carefully before speaking. 

“My mouth isn’t…” Mark says, lips pressing against his alphas caramel skin. He could feel Hyucks stare on the back of his head as he began to slide his hand into his pants completely. 

“Come up here then” 

Mark crawled up and laid beside him on the bed now, attentively waiting. Hyuck didn’t exactly know how much Mark could take, so he wanted to see with his fingers how far he could go.  He also wanted an excuse to have Mark sucking on his fingers. 

_ “  _ Say _ ah”  _ Hyuck teased, and Mark opened his mouth, pink tongue poking out from between his lips like she was showing him his tonsils. He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around his index finger, going up and down and opening his mouth filthily to lick at the skin in between each one. His tongue was hot and warm, and each flick of Mark's tongue made his cock twitch. 

He slid in another finger, and Mark began to drool, no longer being able to keep the saliva inside. He whined in surprise when Hyuck started to move them in and out, and the omega looked at him with wide eyes, too innocent to belong to a person sucking fingers. The coy way Mark was acting made Hyuck even more careless, sliding in a third finger with no warning and pulling Mark's hair to move his head forward. The omega wailed, chin dripping with spit, eyes droopy and his pink lips stretched around the fingers prettily. 

At that moment, Hyuck wanted to destroy him. He wanted to come so hard in his mouth that he choked and it spilled out through the corners of his lips. Mark pulled off, a hazy smile adorning his rosy lips as he spoke.

“Did I pass my test?” He asks teasingly, beginning to move the covers to pull Hyucks pants down and settle between his legs. His cock springs up, almost hitting Mark in the face with how eagerly he leaned forward to taste it. He takes it in his mouth, moaning a little at the weight of it on his tongue. 

Truth be told, he loved sucking dick. He liked the fact that it was something he could do that turned him on a lot and got his partner off as well. He liked feeling like the center of attention, and when he had someone's cock in his mouth, they couldn’t  _ not _ look at him. In fact, they couldn’t stop. He looked sinful, his pretty brown eyes looking up at Donghyuck almost shyly, his loose mouth around the crown, tongue digging in and making the alpha roll his eyes and grasp tightly at the hairs in Marks neck while maintaining eye contact.

“How are you so good at this?” He huffed, hips moving on their own accord to chase his pleasure inside Marks warm mouth. Mark pulled off, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and began to squeeze Hyucks thighs as he spoke. He kept teasing, making a loose ring with his thumb and index finger and wrapping it around Hyucks weeping cock as he spoke.

“Well, when my heat comes Renjun helps me. But he doesn’t fuck me, not because him or his mates don’t want to, but because of me. I don’t want to get used to a real knot during my heat. I don’t want to need it later and not get to have one so he has only fucked me twice; so we do this a lot. It’s something I can give him that isn’t so intimate, especially since we’re not gentle about it. It turns me on a lot so I can do this and get off while I ride my toy”

“The glittery one?” Hyuck asked, a little too eager and Mark would have cooed if he wasnt so turned on.

“Yeah” Mark blushes at the groan Hyuck lets out in frustration like he didn’t just have his cock in his mouth.

“Fuck. So, you get horny from sucking dick”

“Well, technically he fucked my mouth. It’s basically like being spitroasted when I have my toy inside. I like feeling full and he likes getting head” Hyuck swore his cock stirred at the image. 

“The day of your heat when I had to call Taeyong and tell him to send Renjun in, I wanted to die. There was nothing I wanted more than to be with you…” Hyuck trailed off in a whimper. Mark began to play with his balls, gently cupping and massaging them. 

“Promise me you won’t let that happen again” Mark asked, voice small. He kept touching him, every touch as intimate as ever, full of love as he nuzzled Hyucks cock.

“Never again. I’ll be with you, I’ll do whatever you want” he spoke deliriously, and Mark tightened his fist for him. 

“You’ll be so good to me, Hyuck. I know you will” Mark nodded, just as desperate as Hyuck was as the omega licked at his cockhead that stood out from his fist.

He jerked him a few times before taking him in his mouth, grabbing Hyucks hand and lacing their fingers for leverage. He began to bob his head up and down, looking at Donghyuck’s reaction to feed his ego. He looked absolutely stunning, panting so loudly like he didn’t know what to do with himself. Mark wanted to make him moan, so he suckled on his crown while caressing his perinium, pushing upwards a bit and that made Donghyuck moan desperately.

Finally, he grabs Marks head, pushes him down like the omega wanted and begins to fuck inside. Mark felt good, his lips stretched wide and he could feel every vein and every twitch of Donghyuck in his mouth. He pulled back momentarily, and Mark looked fucked out, eyes hazy and his mouth dripping with spit and precome. 

“I want to fuck you harder” he said, but to Mark it seemed more like a question.

“You can. I will tap your thigh twice if I want you to stop” Mark assured.

“Are you sure?” Mark nodded in response, opening his mouth lewdly, tongue sticking out to tease at his cock. He grabbed Hyucks hands and placed them behind his head where they belonged and started to choke on his cock. He loved it, how big Hyuck was and how well he filled up his throat. So good when he choked and clenched around him, feeling him inch by inch inside his mouth. Hyuck only stared down, bucking his hips up wantonly and watched Mark gag. He pulled off, a line of his come and saliva connecting to his cock and he lapped it up, pressing kisses down the side of his shaft. 

“I’m not gonna last very long”

“Mmh” Mark nodded in understanding. “Be a good alpha and come down my throat” he requests, sinking back down rapidly, drooling all over his cock and sucking him sloppily, looking at Hyuck with hazy eyes through his thick lashes. Hyuck could feel himself begin to come, shooting down Marks throat and the elder gasped a little at the feeling. He swallowed, and spit some of the remainders on to Hyucks cock, only to lap them up again, hungrily getting Hyuck through his aftershocks. 

The alpha looked like a ragdoll, sitting in bed as Mark surfaced. His lips were red and swollen, and Hyuck tiredly looked for them with his own. 

“Baby…fuck. Do you want to sit on my face? Or anything you want…” He asked as they pulled away. 

“I’m still sore,” he frowned. “I blew you because I know that you are a horny little shit and I wanted to make you feel good. But, I will take a rain check on that for sure” he giggled, snuggling up to Hyuck.

“Okay, claim it whenever. That was so good my soul left my body” he sighed, laying down on the bed and bringing Mark with him. 

“Don't be dramatic Donghyuck”

“I’m not! I have to send Renjun a thank you card”

“I will kill you”

•••

Mark awakes at the middle of the night to find that Donghyuck is no longer by his side. He sets the covers aside and grabs the alphas button up that he wore before bed. 

He finds him on the couch, legs pulled up to his chest as he spots him coming. 

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong. I couldn’t sleep and didn’t want to wake you with my tossing and turning” 

_ Lie.  _

Mark walks towards him and sits on his lap, petting his hair and sighing. 

“That was a lie”

“I know” Hyuck groaned. 

“What bothers you?” Mark asks as he grabs his chin, making him look straight at him. “And don't lie again, not while looking me in the eye, Donghyuck”

“I keep thinking of the future” he murmurs, leaning in to press a kiss to Mark's lips. 

“Don’t worry about things that you can't control. Worry about the present. I’m cold; come back to bed with me. 

•••

“Does your mom help you with birth control?” Hyuck asked the next morning, while Mark reached the cupboard for his cereal. 

“No. She wants me to save myself for marriage…” he says, a small unbelieving smile one his face. 

“Do you buy it?” 

“No. Taeyong gets it for all the omegas in the pack,” he says, pouring them into a teal bowl. 

“I wanna get it for you from now on” Hyuck said. Mark was caught off guard at his words and he set his bowl down on the counter. 

Hyucks hands rest on his hips and he stands behind him now, pressing him into the cabinets. He begins to nuzzle his face on Mark's neck, taking deep breaths and relishing in the omegas mellow scent. He grabs his jaw softly, tilting it to the side so he has better access to the spot behind Mark's ear that made him lose all composure. 

“You don’t have to do that” He states, breath ragged as he exhales loudly from Hyucks ministrations. 

“I know but, I’m gonna fill you up everyday, so I wanna do this for you as well” He whispered viscerally.

“Is that so?” Mark says. “What makes you think I’ll let you breed me everyday?” Mark says jokingly. 

Immediately Hyucks hands and closeness are gone, and Hyuck mumbles a quick sorry. 

“You’re right. I got carried away… I think it's the pheromones” His eyes seemed far away and Mark didn’t like it. 

Before Mark could even speak, he was gone. 

•••

Mark finds him, ankles deep in the little pond they had found on their last walk. He had his arms crossed around himself and his brows were furrowed together roughly like when he was in deep thought.

“Hyuck”

“I’m sorry about what I said, Mark. For a second I forgot that I haven't bitten you; I have no claim on you, it's just that… we talked on the car and It's been so domestic here, I thought that you marking me meant something more. I've just been completely submerged in you for so long and now that I have you for these days is my alpha is going crazy.” He was right, and Mark ached for him. He had bitten Donghyuck, but that didn’t really mean anything outside of their relationship. It was a meaningful gesture, significant to them of how their relationship isn’t normal, yet it proved insignificant in the eyes of society. There was no bond, not a completed one; he had confused Donghyucks alpha. “I’ve been waiting so long for this, and now that I’ve had a taste of it I don't know if I can go back to-”

“We’re not going to go back to that. Why do you think I asked you to take me somewhere? To take you for a test drive?” Mark interrupted.  Hyuck laughed in disbelief at Mark's joke. 

“I’m sorry that I confused you. I bit you and we've been with each other all weekend and we never addressed it properly, but I want to be with you. I want us."

"It's my fault too for not being straightforward and asking about it. I wanted to ask you out properly but I didn't want to scare you off.” Hyuck admits.

“Donghyuck, I've heard you snore. Nothing can scare me off anymore” 

“Ha ha ha” Hyuck said sarcastically, before asking “do you have your phone on you?”

“No, I left it in the house...” Mark says, patting his pockets absentmindedly. Hyuck approaches him quickly and grabs him by the waist, dragging them both deep into the water. Their limbs tangle together with need underwater, and they hold on to eachother tightly until they feel whole again. 

“I fucking love you” Hyuck breathes out as they resurface, and Mark just giggles, panting uncontrollably. 

The mood changes slowly as both of them realize the words that just left the alphas mouth. They stare at each other for what seems like an eternity before they're reaching for eachother again needily. Hyuck peels Mark's shirt off and begins to kiss him feverishly. 

The alphas' words echo in his brain in between kisses and Mark realizes that he had never heard those words from anyone but his mom and his packmates, but in a platonic way. Mark is dazed as says it back headily, pulling Hyuck away and leading him down to his neck where he begins to suck. The water sloshes around them and Mark closes his eyes in pleasure, his stifled whines filling up the silence. 

“Don't do that. I wanna hear you ” Hyuck growls slowly into his skin, rutting his face against Marks shoulder to scent him. Mark mewls at the request as Donghyuck darted out his tongue and teased, licking from Mark's jaw down to his shoulder again and again until both of them were too pent up to stop. Hyuck collapses on his shoulder. His mouth is open against Marks skin, and the hotness of his breath makes goosebumps rise on his skin. 

“Do it now. Please. I wanna be yours too” Mark pleads in a whisper. Donghyuck becomes feral at the request, grabbing Mark's waist so hard that new bruises will appear. He nibbles on the skin before sinking in his teeth and biting hard, just like he wanted to when he presented; ever since he saw Mark that day, he knew it could never be anybody else. 

His first kiss had been stolen from him by a girl omega years before he met Mark. It was a mere peck, and he was a child. But Mark was the reason he waited, why he never kissed anyone, not even during sex. He wanted to save for Mark his first real kiss, no matter how innocent that seemed or how long it took. Now that he was mating with him with a two way bite, the omega he only dared to  _ dream _ of kissing, Donghyuck was incandescent. 

The blood is scarlet in Mark's paleness and both of them breathe heavily as Hyuck pulls away from the bite. His lips drip with red and he cups Mark's face in his hands, wiping his tears with his thumbs. 

“You look so beautiful. So mine” Donghyuck whispered. 

“Mine” Mark agreed , blinking away more tears and hyperventilating as his trembling fingers ghost over Hucks shoulder, where his own teeth had left their claim. Mark begins to sob, completely overwhelmed and grips Hyuck closer as if that solely will appease the pain of the mating bite. Hyuck shushes him tenderly and licks at his wound, pressing kisses to the sensitive area. Omegas were always extremely vulnerable after mating bites and with this in mind, he carries a crying Mark back to the house for a hot bath and some Jajangmyeon. 

•••

“Can you read to me?” Hyuck asked after their bellies were full. Mark was laying between his legs and resting his back against his chest. 

“Yes. From what book?” Mark asked, putting his own book down and looking around the small wall of the house that had a built in shelf full of books. He made the effort to get up and look but Hyuck tightened his grip around him.

“The one you were reading, just where you left off is okay. I just wanna hear your voice say it” he said, and Mark blushed. Hyuck had been reading over his shoulder. This was Marks favorite book, something he brought as comfort and he was nervous to read it aloud to Hyuck, especially the page he was on, which was heavily annotated. 

“Okay” Mark agreed, clearing his throat before beginning. 

_ “ A re you sorry? " _ Mark read.

“ _I am not._ _”_ the answer was sure, immediate” He continued. 

“ _ I am not either. _ ” Mark enunciated, and he could feel his throat close up at the thought of the words he had to read next. They were underlined, because he cherished those lines; yet, he never thought he would have to read them to the person that caused him to finally understand them. 

“ _ I could never be sorry about this, I could never regret you. I never wish to be parted from you, ever. For all my life and beyond to the end of all the world, I will never be parted from your side again _ ” 

Mark exhales as he finishes, and if Donghyuck hugs him a little tighter after that, neither say a thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> Please tell me if you spot any spelling errors or a sentence that is hard to understand. Also, let me know if you liked this and want to read more by leaving a kind comment. They really motivate me with the process of writing and make me really happy <3  
> Come talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/staccato_renjun)


End file.
